Lilo and Stitch: Bounty Hunter
by Maiko2853
Summary: Gantu hires a famned bounty hunter to get rid of Lilo and Stitch. But what Gantu dosen't realize is that this hunter and him know each other and he hates certain mercinaries of his species. Gantu could be putting his life in danger.
1. Ch1 Depression

**Important Note: Chapter One has been slightly revised at the part were Stitch is sad that Angel isn't his buchi-boo anymore, I got rid of that part because it doesn't go good with my future plans.**

Chapter One: Depression

Lilo And Stitch's House

Nuke laid down on top of the roof with his paws behind his back and legs crossed as he looked up at the stars. Tears trickled down his face as he sighed. He was abset that Molly was taken away from him by Hamsterveil. Nuke couldn't help but help but growl at the back of his throut as he thought about Hamsterveil. The only words he kept on saying were.

Nuke: Buchi-boo.

Nuke was so cought up in his train of thought, that he didn't notice Lilo had climbed up on top of the roof. She walked up to him and laid down beside him.

Lilo: Nuke, are you okay?

Nuke: Yah, I fine Lilo.

Lilo: You don't have to worry Nuke, well get Molly back someday.

Nuke: You really think we can get her and the others back.

Lilo: I know well get them back someday Nuke.

Nuke couldn't help but smile at this, Lilo always did know how to make him feel better.

Nuke: Come on Lilo, it's getting late, we should probably hit the sack.

Lilo: Alright, let's go.

With that settled, they climbed back into the house, and settled down for the night as they fell asleep.

Hacker's Place

Hacker was upgrading his computers, it was very late in the night, but he wasn't tired. He never needed any sleep to begin with, he was designed to not need sleep. Hacker was able to clear his mind so that he never got tired. He was thinking to back at the Galactic Federation prison were Builder helped Hamsterveil escape.

Hacker: Why Builder, why did you have to do it?

Flashback to back at the prison

Builder: You don't get it, do you Hacker. I'm still evil, I always have been, and I always will be!

Hacker: That's not true Builder, your good, we can do good things, together, as a family!

Builder at that point completely lost it.

Builder: Family? You really don't get it at all. Dr. Joses designed us to be no more than war machines, were designed to be completely indestructable, your union with such good people is a disgrace to are entire race.

Hacker: It's not true, I use to think that way, but are powers can be used for good, and it's not a disgrace. It shows the universe that were not evil, and I want to show them that were not just war machines!

Builder: You want to do, what? Your talking about the basturds who treated us like crap and killed our famlies when we didn't do a thing to them! They put Jumba's experiments before a court, and they didn't even give them a real chance, they have no right to treat us this way! Just because were experiments, their the ones who should be locked up and treated like crap, not us. They just prove their as bad as us by not giving us a chance, by not letting us have our freedom!

Hacker: But they did give us our freedom! They let us stay on earth with everyone else there!

Builder: When your only able to live on one planet, when you could travel across the galaxy but knowing you can't,...it's just as bad as not having freedom at all.

Builders next words stung Hacker straight to the bone. It was true what he said, Hacker couldn't deny it, he to sometimes felt he didn't want to be limited to only earth, when he knew their was a whole universe to explore out there. Hacker felt like it was the Galactic Federations fault, they seemed to take away everything they once had. But Hacker knew he couldn't blame them for everything that happened.

Hacker: So Builder, you a good guy, or a bad guy?

Builder: It should already be so obvious, bad guy.

Builder pulled out a concealed blaster pistol and shot Hacker in his top right arm.

Hacker: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Builder: Hahahahahahahaaaaaaa! I hope that leaves a second degree burn, hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!

Builder laughed as he ran toward his droid ships and along with 625, Hamsterveil, Gantu, his battle droids, and the rest of the captured experiments, they made their escape.

End Flashback

Hacker: So. It came to the point were you had to shoot me.

Hacker decided to actaully let himself fall asleep for once. He could sleep, it's just he could choose anytime too able too stay awake. But he just didn't want too deal with the emotional pressure. So with his mind made up, he got into his panda pajamas, got his stuffed toy panda, a warm glass of milk in his panda glass, and went to sleep in his panda bed(What is it with this guy and panda's).

Back At Lilo And Stitch's Place

It was 2:00 in the morning and Stitch was still awake, he was watching cartoons with a rather large bottle of vodka in his hand. He was apset that his cousins were taken far away from him, beyond his reach. Stitch was so cought up in his thought's, that he didn't take notice to a stranger sitting next to him.

Stranger: Sad about are cousins being taken away, aren't we.

Stitch: Ih.

It took Stitch a moment, but when he did, his eyes bulged a little bit from there sockets as he turned his head, and what he saw made him let out a girlish scream as he nearly had a heart attack. Sitting next to him was experiment 613-Alpha, Codenamed Lust, and an experiment that scared Stitch to no end. He basically looked like a White wolf that was as tall as Stitch, with sky-blue eyes and white angel wings with Sparkling silver fur evenly spread out all over his wings. He was waring a pair of blue jeans. His function was to make female experiments lust for him, but he could also make them mind controlled slaves, which basically would've caused a lot of trouble on the island. If it weren't for the fact that,...he's gay.

Stitch: Lust! What are youga, doing, here?

Lust: Just thought I'd stop by.

Stitch: At 2:00 in the morning.

Lust: Is it really 2:00 in the morning? Wow, didn't know what time it was.

Stitch: Lust, are youga here to hit on meega again.

Lust: Hehehehehe. Maybe, maybe not.

Stitch: Just don't do anything to creepy.

Lust: Don't worry, I won't. What you watching anyway?

Stitch: Aqua Teen Hunger Force.

Lust: One of those violent shows that you like to watch.

Sticth: Ih.

They stayed like that, watching the shows go by and contining to watch, actaully enjoying each others company for once. They laughed at a couple of parts and pointed out funny things they saw. Eventaully, from tiredness and/or drunkess, Stitch and Lust fell asleep on the couch.

Later That Morning

It was now 6:00 in the morning as a wooshing sound could be heard. Nuke could be seen getting off the elevator. He was heading toward the kicthen to get a glass of milk, use the bathroom and hopefully get some more sleep. He walked the kitchen and got his glass of milk that he decided to take upstairs with him for later use. He walked into the living room and froze upon seeing the sight of Stitch and Lust hugging each other in their sleep. They naturally somehow got that way over night. Nuke stood their for a few moments staring at the grotesque sight before he shrugged it off and walked back upstairs to use the bathroom and go to sleep.

Please review, I won't put up the next chapter until I got three.


	2. Ch2 Taylor Gray vs The Bounty Hunter

Note: I know I said this chapter wouldn't be up until I got three reviews, but after seeing the hit page were nobody bothered to even check out my story except TRFKAJouRORSOFF(thank you)I decided to just put up the next chapter.

Chapter Two: Talor Gray vs. The Bounty Hunter

Kellex System, Planet Kelzar

The experiment ran across the landing platforms searching for the right one. He was searching for a Shale alien named Talor Gray. The experiments name was 517-Alpha, Codenamed Tommy. He was accidently made powerless, but in his later years he became a bounty hunter to avenge the death of the experiments who were assigned to be his parents. Taylor Gray was a person that was there when it happened. Tommy came to the right landing platform just in time to see a ship that looked like Gantu's but was blue were as Gantu's was gray and had spear-tip wings instead of curved-fin design wings taking off. The ship turned around and Taylor Gray shouted over the ships loud speaker.

Taylor: This is the end for you, ya damn bounty hunter!

On both of the wings, under and on the hull of the ship popped out two lazer canons, a plasma canon, and five rocket launchers.

Tommy's only thoughts were.

_Oh, Blitsnack._

Tommy activated his light-saber and a blue light came out as he deflected most of the lazer and plasma bolts that flew at him. Tommy managed to deflect a plasma bolt that hit the plasma canon destroying it. Tommy deflected the blasts until Taylor had to stop because of fear of over heating the lazers, unfortunately, the last lazer bolt managed to hit the hilt of the light-saber destroying it. Tommy looked at his light-saber as the light flickered, then went out. Tommy started shouting angerly.

Tommy: Oh this is just great, I can't beleive this happened, you are such a genious Tommy!

Tommy clipped what was left of his light-saber back to his utility belt and grabbed his blaster pistols from there holsters and shot at the ships lazer canons. They had no effect due to heavy armor and sheilding, so Tommy sheathed them. He then grabbed the heavy blaster canon off his shoulder and aimed at the lazer canons. He fired at the lazers as huge amounts of blue lightening-like blaster bolts erupted from the canon and the blast went straight across the ship destroying the lazer canons. Taylor growled in frustration as he fired a rocket. Tommy activated his rocket boots and flew out of the way just in time as the rocket blew up on the platform. Tommy fired the canon again as he badly damaged one of the ships engines. Tommy attempted to fire again, but his heavy gun was jammed, so he tossed it aside and pulled out his blaster sniper rifle and aimed at the ships engines. He fired the rifle but it didn't any affect on the engines heavy armor and sheilding. Taylor fired all his rockets as he started to ascend into the atmosphere. Tommy barely doged all the rockets. He looked up as the ship started to ascend, but after Tommy fought a bunch of Taylor Gray's thugs, he was pissed off that this guy was going to get away. Then Taylor shouted over the ships loud speakers.

Taylor Gray: Good guys win this round, bounty hunter!

Tommy rethought over all the events he went through that led to this moment as anger welled up inside him. But he also remembered he had one thing left to stop him and he smirked under his mask.

Tommy: Not this time you son of a trog!

Tommy pushed a button on his left wrist gauntlet as he bent over and fired the last rocket from the triple rocket launcher design weilded onto his naphome tank. The rocket flew through the air and blew up the badly damaged engine and damaged the other one so much that Taylor couldn't keep the ship stablized.

Taylor: No, no, no!

Taylor shouted as his ship decended toward the ground, and the bounty hunter experiment. The ship crashed on the platform and caught on fire. Taylor climbed out of the wreckage, but before he could get up, he heard a mencing voice behind him.

Tommy: Don't move.

Taylor turned around slightly and saw Tommy pointing his blaster sniper rifle at his head.

Taylor: Please, don't shoot me.

Even though you couldn't see it, Tommy showed no remorse what so ever. But he knew what would happen, if brought Taylor Gray back to Joe alive. He smirked evilyunder the mask and demanded.

Tommy: Get up. Your coming with me.

Taylor got up and moved in front of the bounty hunter, he didn't try to run though, he knew that this bounty hunter didn't care one way or another that he was alive.

Back At Tommy's Ship

Tommy's ship was a strange design, it looked like a police cruiser. It was four times the basic size of an ordainary police cruiser, triple engine design, shielding, had a cloaking device along with a chain gun at the bottom, on the front was three lazer canons and on both sides of the ship was one rocket launcher that could hold up to thiry tiny rockets. Tommy had just finished tying up Taylor as his partner Spade came into the room, she was a very beautiful experiment. She was about seven feet tall, had golden-Yellow fur, along with white as snow chest and stomach fur, along withnormal pitch-black eyes and apink nose. She wore a blood-red vest with a pair of green karate pants and a blood-red bandana with ear-holes cut in them so her cat ears wouldn't somethered down by the bandana, along with black fingerless gloves and two silver wrist bands with a round red diamond on the right one and a sqaure green diamond on the other one with an eyepatch over her left eye. She also had a pirate earing on her left ear and a diamond earing on the right ear.

Spade: So I take it that the bounty went well.

Tommy: Very, good!

Tommy's voice sounded as if he forced himself to be happy with it, but he wasn't. He didn't feel sorry for Taylor, it was something much deeper than that.

Tommy: Let's get this bounty to Joe. Spade, get this ship started, I get working on dinner.

Spade would've said something about Tommy's at the moment rough attitude, but decided against it. She knew how easily over-tempered Tommy could be at times, and he already had a rough day.

_I'll let him cool off, then talk to him about it._

She thought, thinking that would be best to do that. She walked into the cockpit and with a sigh, she started up the ship, knowing it would be a long trip.

At Lilo And Stitch's Place

Everyone but Stitch and Lust were now awake and Lilo was a little nervous. After Lust found out that Stitch was bisexual, he'd been getting a little to close for comfort. But seeing those two sleeping while hugging each other made Lilo think adult thoughts on the situation, and she didn't like thinking those thoughts. Nuke on the other hand was letting his perverted ways into his talking.

Nuke: You know Lilo, those twoin that position seem to make me horny.

Rosy: Nuke! You don't use that kind of langauge in front of a little girl!

Nuke didn't like the way Rosy yelled at him, so he made a white nucler sword and started chasing her around place all the while she began screaming.

Nuke: Asewwwww chop!

Rosy: Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

All the screaming made Stitch stir, and he blinked open his eyes, what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. Lust was hugging him in his sleep. Stitch decided to wake his cousin by shaking him.

Stitch: Lust, will you please wake up?

Stitch said a bit irritated that Lust wouldn't get up. After a few moments, Lust stirred and got up off the couch, unphased by what had just happened.

Lust: Sorry Stitch, must've gotten that way over night.

Stitch: It okitakka cousin.

Lust and Stitch walked into kitchen and saw Nuke who still trying to cut Rosy in half. Joses chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and saw this.

Joses: 006, please stop trying to cut 509 in half.

Nuke: Toko(word from the Drago-neon langauge that means sorry).

Nuke said as he made the sword disappear.

Joses: What the hey just happened here anyway(he was referring to Nuke trying to attack Rosy)?

Rosy: He was being perverted.

Joses: Oh.

Nuke: Not like that, I said something perverted, Rosy yelled at me for it, I got pissed off and started trying to kill her.

Joses: Oh.

Joses repeated, finally getting the picture. Lilo decided to intervene.

Lilo: So Nuke, your still on vacation, what should we do today?

Nuke: Me, I'm gonna go hit on some female experiments.

Lilo: But I thought Molly was your bu-

Nuke slapped one of his hands over Lilo's mouth as he mouthed the words.

Nuke:(mouthing) If you say a thing about this, I'll kill you.

Lilo knew whe should probably take this seriously, but she knew he didn't want her to say anything. Lilo decided against saying anything because she knew Nuke was short-tempered at times.

Lilo:(muffled) Nothing.

Nuke(mouthing) Good.

Nuke let go of Lilo and started eating breakfeast, not realizing it was made by Pleakley. Four minutes after eating it, Nuke suddenly and unexpectidly yelled.

Nuke: Bathroom!

He exclaimed as he ran toward the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Back At The Kellex System, Planet Doomean

We go into base and show up inside a torcher room of some kind where we see Taylor tied down to a table. Which he seemed to be struggling to get off of. Joe along with Spade, Tommy and another man dressed in brick-red battle armor walked into the room. The other mans armor was designed like Joe's, only skinnier. Joe laughed as he saw the large shark-like alien trying to break free. The laugh was cold, devoid of any emotion.

Joe: Don't even bother trying to break those bindings Taylor, their designed to hold down someone whose 20 times your own strength.

Taylor: Joe, you basturd, you won't get away with this.

Samoul: On the contrary my friend, he already has.

Said the man in the brick-red battle suit, he pushed a button on the side of his helmet. All the helmet fell back to reveal a man with dark-green mohawk and light-green eyes. His face was a bit pale and thin, which made him look more terrifying than he actaully was.

Samoul: So Joe, this is the basturd trying to stop my weapon smuggeling operations, Yes?

Joe: Yeah, this is the guy.

Samoul: Then do it.

Joe: With pleasure.

Joe said those words as he pushed a few buttons on a nearby keyboard. The table sudddenly faced downward and pointed towards a bunch of needles that had shock sticks at the end of them. Taylor's eyes went wide with horror. The table went down and Taylor's torchered screams filled the hallways as people passing by could only hope and pray that god have mercy on his soul. Spade was standing there with her cloak covering her face. It was twisted into a look of disgust, and even though she couldn't see it, Spade knew Tommy was smiling under that mask. She finally had enough of it.

Spade: Tommy, I'm going back to the ship, okay?

Tommy: I know Spade,...just go.

Spade simply noded in response and left, Tommy knew well that his partner didn't like seeing these kinds of things, so he let her go someplace where she didn't have to see these kinds of things. After an hour of different kinds of torcher, Taylor died from shock and blood loss.

Tommy: Alright Joe, where's my money?

Joe: As promised my friend, twenty-thousand dollars in cash.

Joe opened up a nearby breif case and revealed the money and then handed it to Tommy and he left the planet in his ship.

Please Reveiw.

TRFKAJsouRORSOFF: Well, I just like adding more thoughts to my characters, plus I don't know how any of the Lilo and Stitch characters would act. If you read(and I know you have)my story 'Experiment006 Alpha', then you'll know who Molly is. A 625 and Angel pairing basically just kind of came to mind after a while.


	3. Ch3 Hiring the bounty hunter

Chapter Three: Hiring The Bounty Hunter

Tommy had been driving the ship for over an hour now, Spade hadn't spoken to him since she left the torcher room. That could mean something bad or good was going to happen. Tommy decided to break the aqwaurd silence.

Tommy: You haven't said anything.

Spade: Hm?

Tommy: You haven't said anything to me since you left the torcher room.

Spade: Their was nothing to say, really.

Tommy: Really?

Spade: Yes, besides, I just want what's best for you Tommy.

Tommy: Then maybe I should just retire from bounty hunting now.

Spade: What?

Spade was surprized to the least, she never thought he'd ever say those words.

Tommy: I mean, look at me, I'm more than #100 years old and I'm still searching for the people who where there when my parents were killed. I've been at this for so long Spade, that I've forgotten what it was once like to live without the constant danger. I already avenged my parents deaths so many times that they'll rest in peace for long after I'm dead.

Spade: Whatever you want.

Tommy: Then again, I've only got three Shale aliens left to find, and that's out of thousands I've killed already.

Spade: Who were the ones you needed to find again?

Tommy pondered on that thought for a moment before he answered.

Tommy: Three, Speed Demon, Pyscho and the ex-captain Gantu.

Spade:(wispering) Captain Gantu.

Tommy: What did you say?

Spade: Well It's that I just remembered something important.

Tommy's look went from understanding to a dumbfounded one as he heard this.

Tommy: What's that?

Spade: Funny thing, but I think I may know where one of your shale aliens are.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at this and for once he actaully removed his helmet, revealing a white wolf with sky-blue eyes and him wearing a blue bandana with ear holes cut in them so his wolf ears wouldn't be smothered down by the bandana.

Tommy: Where?

Spade: Check the recorded message.

Spade simply pointed toward the phone and Tommy walked over to it and checked the messages. He only found one. Tommy played the message on the screen as he listened to it with anticipation.

Gantu: Hello there Tommy, I am Gantu, former captain of the Galactic Federation.

Tommy growled in the back of his throat, that name brought back tragic memories.

Gantu: I have a job that requires your, unique skills as a bounty hunter. I'm sure you've heard of the famous Dr. Jumba Jookiba and his #626 illegel genetic experiments. I've had some difficulty in capturing these experiments because of experiment 626 and a little earth girl named Lilo.

Tommy listened further, knowing what he wanted.

Gantu: Your job is to eleminate 626 and to bring the little girl to us, alive. For 626, now known as Stitch, you can either bring him to us alive or dead. You'll get paid #6,000,000 either way. If you bring the little girl to us alive, then I'll double the price on 626's head, bring her dead and you'll only get paid the original price for 626, but you'll still get paid 600,000 for bringing her to us. You have #24 hours to respond, think about it.

Tommy stood there with a thoughtful look on his face. Though in truth, he was manically laughing on the inside. He looked over at Spade.

Tommy: Did you hear that Spade?

Spade: Yes, Why?

Tommy: Because, not only have I found out where thee, ex-captain Gantu is, but I've also got hired for a bounty that will allow both of us to retire for the rest of our lives, while living in lexury. Hehehehehehe.

Spade: Gald your happy, but will you kill the little girl? You've seemed too have taken to much of a liking in killing for pure pleasure lately.

Tommy: Will you please relax Spade? I have complete controll over my killing instincts, besides, she's woth more to us alive.

Tommy replied while checking the address number.

Spade: But what about the experiment?

Tommy: I handled tougher people before I met you. In fact, I want to meet Gantu in person to responde to his bounty, computer, set hyperdrive cordnets for the Odramina system, planet Sainel.

Computer: Setting hyperdrive cordnets will take five minutes to upload.

Five Minutes Later

Tommy: Spade, darling, buckle up for safety, cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

Spade sits down and buckles her seatbelt as Tommy sets up the hyper drive.

Computer: Hyperdrive will take one minute to charge up.

A Minute Later

Computer: Hyperdrive is ready.

Tommy: Here we go, to infinity and beyond!

Tommy broke the glass and activated the hyperdrive.

Computer: Warning! Hyperdrive, activated!

The ship then speed off at hyperspeed toward the Odramina system and Hamsterveil's fortress on planet Sainel.

* * *

Please review, I can't stress this enough 

To TRFKAJSouRORSOFF: Very much violence indeed, glad you like the fight scene, I don't care much for torture either, it makes the story sound,...more, grotesque. Thank you, I think my discriptions are done quite well.


	4. Ch4 One of those years

Chapter four: One of those years

Back On Earth, Two Hours Later

The cousins where all at the beach and everyone was having a good time. Everyone except Nuke, he was just sitting there like a rock. There were so many females around that he could go after, but for some reason, he just didn't feel like it today, something Nuke thought he'd never think or feel. Lilo noticed Nuke wasn't doing anything, there were lot's of females around, and for once, Rosy was in a bikini. Something just didn't seem right to Lilo about the whole situation, so she decided to see what was up.

Lilo: Hey Nuke, what's up?

Nuke: Nothing interesting.

Lilo: Rosy's over there in a bikini.

Nuke just gave lilo a WTF look.

Lilo: I don't mean it like that.

Nuke: Oh, then what were you implying?

Lilo: Well, for one, your just sitting there like nothings happening. Just look, there are tons of girls around here.

Before Lilo could explain herself, Nuke gave her another WTF look. Nuke was getting very scared of Lilo.

Lilo: I mean you aren't hitting on any girls.

Nuke: Oh, and that's different how?

Lilo: Nuke, your usually hitting on every girl in sight by now. But you haven't moved an inch since we got here.

Nuke's next words went real deep in feeling.

Nuke: What's the point Lilo, I've got no reason too go after them, I've got no reason to grab their breasts, or grope their rears for that matter.

Lilo heard Nuke's words very clearly, but the way he said them made it sound like the end of the universe was coming. This attitude of his lately was scaring Lilo, he never acted the same way anymore. Even though most of the female experiments were happy with this, they were also scared, Nuke often acted like he and everyone else didn't exist anymore, which was pretty weird for a pervert like him.

Lilo: Come on Nuke, let's at least have some fun. Who knows, it might make you feel better.

Nuke smiled at Lilo, she was naturally a very persistent little girl(which sometimes wasn't a good thing). It was something Nuke liked about Lilo. Nuke's thoughts on the situation were.

_Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have any fun._

Nuke: Ya, your right Lilo, this may help me stop being so upset. Also, hehehehehehe,...it would be fun for once to see what Rosy looks like up close in a bikini.

Lilo: That's the spirit, now go be your old peverted self.

Nuke just shook his head up and down, then he ran off in the female experiments direction.

Stitch: Youga know Lilo, meega don't think the girls are gonna like that he's somegaba back to his normal self.

Lilo: Well you relax Stitch?

Stitch: Meega relaxed.

Lilo: Well okay then, now let's have some fun.

Before Lilo or Stitch could take one step, they heard Rosy yell.

Rosy: PERVERT!

She yelled so land that it shook the island and(I couldn't resist)the sunburned ice cream tourist dropped his ice cream. The next moment, Lilo yelled.

Lilo: DUCK!

Lilo dropped to the ground as Stitch looked up, his eyes went wide with fear when he saw Nuke too late, flying strait toward him! Before Stitch could react too this situation, he got pummbled by Nuke as he not only hit him, but hit him in the crotch as they both sailed through the air and bounced off a coconut tree, then landed at the feet of a very pissed off Rosy. Stitch immeditley started screaming in pain as Rosy was flushing dark blue with anger and embarrasment, then she gave Nuke the death glare of the Alpha experiments.

Rosy: NUKE, YOU BASTUUUURRRRDDDD! YOU COULDN'T JUST FOR ONE FUCKING DAAAAAYYYYY NOT BE PERVERTED!

Rosy stopped and then opened her eyes...only to discover that Nuke was long gone.

Rosy: Nuke, you perverted basturd, where in the name of hell did you run off to now you coward.

Elsewhere

Nuke was looking at Rosy from the position he was hiding at, which happened to be the back of Dr. Joses' armored humvee truck. Nuke sighed in relief as he saw Rosy stomp off the other direction looking for him.

Nuke: Whew, this is going to be a lllllloooonnnnggggggg day.

Since Nuke lost Rosy, he decided to go get a snowcone from Slushy's stand to cool off in the summers heat. Nuke just knew it was going to be one of those years.


	5. Ch5 Spade's Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo Stitch the series, the knife weilding maniac fanfiction character was got from a game call age of empires III, and sadly, I don't own any of the Alien and/or Predetor movies.

* * *

Chapter Four: Spade's Fight

Odramina System, Planet Sainel, Five hours later

Tommy and Spade's ship approched the planet and landed in a city located nearby Hamsterviel's fortress. They walked out of a landing hanger and into the city. Spade with her cloak covering her and Tommy with his bounty huntering arttery. Spade even had a weapon with her, which happened to be a plasma rifle slung over her right shoulder. Normaly it wouldn't be such a big deal for Spade not carrying weapons. But planet Sainel was located at the edge of the universe, and had the highest known criminal percentages in the entire universe. In fact, #90 percent of the planets population is well known wanted criminals.

Spade: Tommy, let's just find this place and get out of here. These males keep giving me pedetory glances.

Tommy: Really, I didn't notice.

Spade: Your too concentrated on your objectives at hand, relax a little.

Tommy: Fine, listen Spade, I'm going to get some liger meat(an animal that's a combination between a tiger and lion)while where here at the market place.

Spade: Just go.

Tommy: Thank you.

With that, Tommy went to a nearby market to pick up some liger meat. Spade just stood there as one male dared to approch her, she looked to her side and saw a humaniod wolf with gray fur and snow-white chest and stomach fur with blood-red eyes around his black pupils. He was wearing a forest green vest and pants with a utility belt. In a sheath on the left side was a six inch combat knife and a water canteen. Spade reconised this man from Tommy's bounty hunting catalog he kept in his ship. The mans name was Beaumont. He was one of Tommy's earlier career bounty hunting catches and handed him over to the Grand Council Woman who hired Tommy to catch him in the first place. Unfortunately, Beaumont was so rich, that he managed to bribe some of the gaurds into helping him escape prison, then he came to Sainel to hide from the Galactic Federation officers.

Beaumont: Hello there pretty lady, how are you today non?

Spade: Beat it buster, I know who you are.

Beaumont: Then who am I?

Spade: You are Perrie Beaumont, you are a intergalatic prospector and are wanted by the Galactic Federation for armed robbery and killing their best soldiers.

Beaumont: Well, well, madem, apparently you've figured me out.

Spade: I've got to get going old timer.

Spade turned to head in Tommy's direction, when suddenly she felt herself pulled back by her ears and a cold blade pressed gently to her throut.

Beaumont: Now non, your coming with me, yes?

Beaumont started pulling Spade back, keeping the blade held close to her throut to keep her from escaping. A sudden blaster bolt hit and knocked beaumont's knife out of his hands. Spade elboled him in the stomach as he stumbled back and then with a swift kick of her right leg, she kicked him in the crotch and Beaumont doubled over in pain. He looked up and saw Tommy holding a blaster pistol in his right hand with some liger meat in a sack tied to his utility belt. Spade ran over and stood next to Tommy as Beaumont looked at the bounty hunter with pure hatred in his eyes.

Tommy: Beaumont, it's been a while.

Beaumont: Far too long, hey Tommy, heheheheheheh.

Tommy: Just get out of here you basturd, come on Spade, let's go.

Tommy and Spade turned around and started walking away. But Beaumont grabbed his knife and ran at the two. Tommy heard someone running and turned his head to see who. He saw Beaumont only seven feet away runing at them with his knife. Tommy didn't have enough time to pull out any of his weapons and pushed Spade away as Beaumont jumped them and somehow knocked Tommy out. Spade landed on her back eight feet away while she dropped her plasma rifle that skidded another six feet away. Beaumont jumped into the air and attempted to stab Spade. But she brought up her legs and kicked him away from her. Beaumont was momenterly stunned, but he was up on his feet again the next moment and charged again.

Spade looked at the rifle behind her and then looked back at Beaumont as he raised his knife, ready to stab her to death. Spade quickly ducked and rolled backwards, then she grabbed her plasma rifle. She didn't have enough time to take aim, so brought up the rifle and pointed where she thought was the right spot, then pulled the trigger as she shot the old man in the chest. Beaumont stumbled to the ground, but was not fatally wounded. At that moment Tommy came too, he pulled out his revolver dart shooter and shot Beaumont in his thigh. A moment later, his skin turned green and his fur became deathly white, his skin expanded and wrinkled as his breathing slurred and his eyes closed as he fell over and died.

Spade sat there for a moment, breathing heavily at what just happened. Tommy simply walked over to Beaumont's body and picked it up as he slung it over his shoulder. Tommy walked up too Spade and helped her up. She decided too ask.

Spade: Uuuuh, Tommy?

Tommy: Yes Spade.

Tommy said as he turned his head to look at her.

Spade: Why are you taking that with us?

Spade said as she gestured toward the body. Tommy looked at the body then answered her question.

Tommy: Beaumont has another bounty put on his head, same as before. But this time, since he's dead, he won't be escaping from prison anytime soon.

Spade smiled slightly and Tommy began walking toward the fortress at the edge of the city.

Spade: Tommy, shouldn't you take that body back to the ship first?

Tommy: To excited to meet the boss, besides...

Tommy smirked under the mask. Spade could tell he was smiling evily, she couldn't see it, she could just always tell when he smiled.

Spade: Your smirking, what lame bad boy plan have you concocted this time?

Tommy: I'm going to use this body to scare the ever loving crap out of my boss'.

Spade: Alright, if you insist.

Spade sounded a little unsure, but she just wanted Tommy to be happy.

Hamsterveil's fortress, a Few Minutes Later

Tommy and Spade walked up to the door, when a predetor(for those of you who have seen the predetor movies, then you'll all know what I'm talking about) jumped in front of them.

Predetor: Halt, state your name and business here!

The predetor demanded in his alien langauge. Tommy knew the predetor langauge, as well as how to speak it, but Spade had no clue what he said. Tommy answered in the predetor langauge quite flulitly

Tommy: My name is Tommy, and this is my partener, Spade. The ex-captain Gantu hired me as a bounty hunter, and I'm here to respode to the message he sent to my ship.

You couldn't see it, but the predetor looked at the two a bit questionibly, espeically after he saw Beaumont's body still slung over Tommy's shoulder.

Predetor: All right, follow me and stay close, I don't want you two causing the other gaurds any trouble.

The gaurd started walking into the building and Tommy motioned for Spade to follow. She somewhat reluctintly followed them both into the fortress. Tommy and Spade looked a little surprized, there were alien and predetor gaurds everywhere(if you watched Alien vs. Predetor, then you'll know what I mean by all this). They'ed heard about recent peace treaties between predetors and the smarter of the alien species, but not to many people actaully believed it. Mainly because predetors had been allowed to hunt aliens for so long. All the while, something a bit more interesting was happening else where.

The Bar of the Fortress

The bar looked likea normal one, except a few minor differences. Their were atomatic doors, a marble tiled floor, ceiling, walls, counter tops, and glasses. It also had pool tables, air hockey, pinball, shooting games, a boxing/wrestling ring and gaurds to keep bar fights from starting. Last but surely not least, the strongest alcohal in the galaxy. At a nearby card table, we see Hamsterveil, Gantu, and Builder playing five card draw. They were just finishing up their #50th round that night.

Builder: Hah, full house you guys.

Builder exclaimed as he revealed two fives and three two's.

Gantu: Hah, it's no match for four of a kind.

Gantu also exclaimed as he revealed four kings. He was about to grab the chips, but Hamsterveil intervened.

Hamsterveil: Uhuhuhuhuh Gantu, read'em and weep!

Hamsterveil exclaimed as he revealed a royal flush. Gantu and Builder awed in dissapointment as they moped about different things and ordered some stronger drinks. Builder was complaining about having to hide on this planet, Gantu moped about how far his career had fallen, while Hamsterveil moped about his failed attempts to take over the galaxy. At that moment the predetor gaurd stepped up to the table and said.

Predetor: Gantu, that damn bounty hunter you hired is here!

The predetor exclaimed a little loudly. Gantu simply told the gaurd to bring him in, but try to keep him from conversing about the bounty. The gaurd knodded and walked off to get Tommy and Spade. Hamsterveil had a look on his face that told Gantu he knew he was up to something.

Hamsterveil: Gantu, what did that gaurd just say?

Builder gulped partly in fear as he looked at Gantu, Builder knew about the bounty placed on Lilo and Stitch as well as Gantu, but neither of them got permission from Hamsterveil to hire a bounty hunter. The gaurd walked back through the atomatic door and stepped to the side as Beaumont's dead body was thrown into the room. It landed on their card table as Beaumont's head rolled back to reveal no pupils showing in his eyes, they instantly knew he was dead. Out of shock and surprize Gantu, Hamsterveil, and Builder jumped onto each other and screamed.

All Three: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They stopped after a moment and breathed heavily, when Gantu had managed to finally regain his posture, he looked them angerly.

Gantu: Well you two get off of me!

Gantu yelled as he pushed off his two companions. All three of them turned their angry glances at the blue armored bounty hunter and his black cloaked friend. Gantu immediatly went to talk with the bounty hunter as his expression softened a little.

Tommy: Hello their captain Gantu, sorry about the body, but he's a bounty I captured on my way down here.

Tommy walked up to the table and he slung Beaumont's body over his shoulder.

Hamsterveil: Bounty? Are you a bounty hunter by any chance?

Tommy: Yes I am. why?

Hamsterveil glared at Gantu and he got nervous.

Hamsterveil: Gantu, did you hire a bounty hunter without my permission?

Gantu: Yes I did sir.

Tommy: But it was for a good cause on your side.

Tommy played the message that he recieved from Gantu earlyer and Hamsterveil smiled very evily.

Hamsterveil: Well, Gantu, you apparently did something right for once. So Tommy, how are you going to catch these two trouble makers.

Tommy: I have my ways.

Tommy began to explain his plan to Hamsterveil and he laughed out loud at hearing this. He concrangelated the bounty hunter as Tommy and Spade went back into his ship and took off into space as he headed toward earth, ready to capture Lilo and Stitch.


	6. Ch6 Speed Chase

Chapter Six: Speed Chase

Back on Earth, One Hour Later

The scene is peaceful, birds are flying by, bugs are fertlizing plants and bunnies were hopping around the place. We go too a clearing by the edge of the forest, when all the sudden a three foot tall humanoid cheetah with dark-blue eyes, three ghostly white stripes on her back, wearing a deer skin loin cloth and tank top and a moose skin in a taliban style over her head ran through into the clearing as Lilo and Stitch's doom buggy drove out of the forest at 50 mph. The experiment was 395-Alpha, codenamed Leopard, designed to be speed demon of running or driving cruisers and land vehicles, and was designed to be able to run at speeds just over mach two.

Leopard: Hahahahahahaha!You'll never catch me Raid, you never could. Hahahahahahahahaha!

Nuke: Rrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhh! How many times do I have to tell you, my name isn't Raid anymore, it's Nuke!

Leopard: Whatever you say Nuke.

Leopard giggled and then started running faster.

Nuke: Faster Lilo, we gotta catch her.

Lilo: But how do we catch a speed demon that can run faster the mach two.

Nuke rubbed his chin in thought, then he got an idea.

Nuke: Lilo, let's make a deal with her!

Nuke had to yell because the air was whipping by them really fast.

Lilo: Like what?

Nuke: Agree to tongue kiss her!

Lilo: Nuke, this is no time to be fantisizing perverted things!

Nuke: No Lilo, it actually works, Rosy once did it after Leopard had a sugar rush and agreed to calm down if she tongue kissed her!

Lilo sighed.

Lilo: Alright, if it's the only way then I'll do it.

Lilo stops the car and Leopard comes running by and stops six feet away from the buggy.

Leopard: So, you give up yet?

Lilo: Leopard, we want to make a deal with capturing you.

Leopard: What'd you have in mind?

Leopard said in a lustfull tone, feeling slightly aroused.

Lilo: If you agree to let us capture you, I'll let you give me a tongue kiss for as long as you want.

Leopard brought her finger up to her chin and rubbed it, pretending to put deep thought into it.

Leopard: Okay!

She shouted suddenly and jumped Lilo and started tongue kissing and groping her rear like crazy. At first Lilo ubjected, but then she began liking it and started fallowing suit by touge kissing and groping her breasts. Nuke just stood there, shocked yet aroused at the same time at the site he was looking at. After a moment, Nuke got in the car and drove off.

#30 Minutes Later

Nuke drove back to the site, only this time he had a snow cone and Kixx, Sparky and Stitch were now with him. Lilo and Leopard were still going at it like crazy, only now Lilo had worked her way under Leopard's shirt...and was playing with her nipples.

Nuke: Now you guys tell me, does that look hot or not?

Stitch: That dooga look hot.

Kixx: Sure does.

Sparky: I'll say! Woooooooooooooooh! Go Lilo!

They all agreed, their sexual urges betraying them. After Spaky yelled, Lilo's eyes snapped open and she pushed Leopard off herself, of course Lilo not realizing her hands were still under her shirt, she got pulled down with her and landed on top of her. Lilo pulled her hands out from underneith her shirt and stood up as Leopard smirked.

Lilo: How long was I doing that for?

Nuke: I'd say for about #30 minutes, cause that's how long I've been gone for.

Lilo gasped and she got in the buggy.

Lilo: Come on Leopard, le-huh? Where'd she go?

Nuke: Forgot to mention Lilo, she can be tricky at times, Leopard may be clueless at times, but she's an expert at finding loopholes through contracts and deals.

Lilo could only groan as Nuke started up the buggy and drove back to her house.

#20 Minutes Later

Lilo and the other experiments came through the front door, only to see Leopard sitting on the couch, while eating pizza and watching a movie with Joses, Pleakley and Sally.

Leopard: What took you guys so long?

Lilo: Leopard? But, how di-did you f-f-f-find th-th-this pl-pla-place?

Leopard: Ohhhhhhh, I just started in the place where your scent was the strongest and knocked on doors until I found out where you lived. It wasn't to hard, because I got a big wiff of your scent when we spent #30 minutes making out with each other.

The others sitting on the couch spat and choked on the pizza they were eating.

Joses: What!

Pleakley: Oh my god, this house has been defiled, I'll get the holy water!

Sally: Why do you think that are house has been defiled when your gay.

Pleakley: Hey! That was are little secret between friends.

Sally: Sorry, didn't mean too, but they would've found out eventually.

Pleakley:(sigh)Your right.

Stitch: So youga the new cousin?

Leopard: Yep.

Was Leopard's only response to the question.

Joses: This is female speed demon experiment, 395, is designed to run faster than mach two. But...their was a few problems with her.

Sparky: Like?

Joses: One, her body is designed so much for speed that she lacks strength, two, she has very little common sense, and three,...She's lesbian.

Kixx: What's so bad about that?

Joses: Well, when I tried too get 395 to breed with 516 to make up for making either experiment too strong or fast, 395 refused. I calmed down after a few days, but then I was apset that I wasn't going to see a baby experiment anytime soon.

Nuke: What do mean you calmed down after a few days, it took you three whole months and several bangs of your head against a wall just to come out of your lab.

Stitch and the others just snickered and Joses glared at them too shut them up.

Leopard: Trust me, I'd rather mate with a female any day then a male.

Leopard gave Lilo a predetory glance witch made her nervious.

Lilo: Leopard, I know you probably liked kissing me and all,...but that was just a misunderstanding.

Leopard: Don't worry Lilo, I understand.

Lilo: You do?

Leopard: Yep, I'm alright with being just your friend Lilo, but as friendship progresses...you think we could be more?

Lilo: Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it just yet.

Lilo said and sat down while grabbing a piece of pizza. Basically the day ended with Lilo and Stitch making a new friend, and Leopard got a job at the local police station. She was the(couldn't resist)purrrr-fect person to catch speeding crooks and getting to locations too stop people who robbed banks and other things like that. Her speed was what gave her the advantage to catching crooks, because they couldn't see her, let alone stop her.

* * *

Well folks, another chapter is done, and the next one will be a bit sad. 

Please review, I can't stress this enough.


	7. Ch7 Memories

Chapter Seven: Memories

Back in Space, Six Hours Later

Tommy sat in the armory of his ship, repairing his weapons. The armory wasn't very big because of the ship's size. There were at least(excluding the weapons Tommy had with him when hunting Taylor)#18 blaster pistols, #9 blaster sniper rifles, #7 light-sabers, #11 revolver eight-shot design dart shooters, #7 heavy blaster canons, #8(unloaded)grenade launchers, #4 atomatic shotguns, #4 atomatic rilfes, #6 ak-47's, #10 silenced pistols, #6(unloaded)rocket launchers, #1 silenced sniper rifle, #4 silenced machine guns, #100 blaster bolt magazines, #500 poisen darts, #30 machine gun magazines, #50 pistol magazines, #60 ak-47 magazines, #200 shotgun shells, #200 rifle bullets, #100 sniper rifle bullets, #200 grenades, #100 thermal grenades, #100 thermal detonators, #50 flash grenades, #40 smoke bombs, #40 flares, and #4 mini torch cutters.

Tommy just there at a desk in the middle of the room called "the island"(a little joke phrase Tommy and Spade use for it), there were many different drawers filled with different kinds of tools and spare parts to fix weapons on the island. Tommy was fixing his light-saber, or at least trying to consentrate on the task at hand. But his mind was on something different...past memories Tommy wished he could just forget.

Flashback, #177 Years Earlier, Tommy's Age: Five

Two experiments were sitting happily in there room on Dragonia, the first one was female. She looked like a sapphire colored monitor lizard with dark-green claws and ruby blue colored eyes, she wore pink shorts and had a blue t-shirt on. The second one was male, he looked similar too Clip, only two feet taller, had grey fur all over, blood-red eyes, six inch long silver colored claws, his mouth had sharp teeth with meaty senews that were like a whale-sharks, golden colored hair that was held up by a blood-red bow, he also wore a blood soaked deer skin cape snd shorts. They were just enjoying thenselves when an experiment that was a three foot tall, humanoid wolf, that had snowwhite fur and sky-blue eyes that was wearing a pair of dark-blue pants and a same colored bandana with earholes cut at the top so his wolf ears wouldn't be smothered down by it, ran in while holding a drawing of some kind.

Tommy: Daddy, daddy, look what I made today.

He cried happily as his assigned father looked at the picture. It was defining dragoneon soldiers fighting gremlin soldiers with lazer rifles, it was a bit greusome for a little kids picture, but hey, this is an experiment kid. As for gremlins, they were only four feet tall, with slender bodies, but boy, are they agressive little creatures, tan fur that's spiked backwards all over there bodies, heads like Stitch but with more pointed snouts and sharper pearly-white teeth, there claws were short and curved, colored pitch-black with there same colored eyes, there tails were short but whip-like, and last, they had four deathly white transperant poisen quills on there backs.

Slicer: A very gruesome picture son. But why gremlins?

Tommy: Because there the enemy, popa.

Tommy grinned a toothy grin, and Slicer just smiled at his adopted sons enthuisisasum.

Overkill: Oh great, have you been making violent drawings again Tommy?

Tommy: Yes moma.

Was Tommy's only reply to his assigned mother.

Overkill: Tommy, your too young too start worrying about that right now. One day you will, but that is a long time from now, so don't grow up to fast.

Tommy: Don't worry mom, I won't, I promise.

Slicer: Will how are you going too do that, after all, your already as big as me!

All three of them burst out loud laughing at this.

End Flashback

The memory soon faded into the back of his mind and Tommy was left panting heavily. He shouted as he grabbed his head.

Tommy: RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!

Tommy's fist suddenly rammed itself into a titainium steel wall and left a foot deep mark of his fist.

Tommy: Ow! Damn! That hurt. Why do these memories plague me so?

Spade hearing all the commotion walked in, half expecting too see property damage. Sure enough, there was a huge dent in the wall that was in the shape of Tommy's fist. Spade sighed as she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Spade: Tommy, this has got too stop, you've got too let go of the past.

Tommy: How the hell do I do that! You tell me how Spade! When you don't even what the pain is like too lose someone important to you!

Spade: I was just trying too help, you ungrateful basturd!

Tommy: Why won't you just drop the subject, I got over there deaths a long time ago!

Spade: Have you Tommy, or are you just trying too fool yourself?

Tommy stopped himself from yelling again, the question was unexpected, thus he was unsure how too respond too this.

Tommy: Whatever! Just leave me alone!

Spade: Fine you basturd!

Tommy: Fine you bitch!

Spade stormed out of the room without another word. Leaving Tommy too sulk in his anger and sadness.

Tommy: Why is it, that every time I shut the door on reality, it comes through the window?

Tommy walked back over to the island and once again started repairing his light-saber, more determined now than ever too get this bounty over with and kill Gantu. Just so he could stop being a bounty hunter sooner and end his pain and suffering by doing it the only way he knew possible. By killing the people who hurt him the most. With those last thoughts on his past and feeling relieved, Tommy concentrated on the task at hand as he and Spade approched earth.

Back on Earth

Nuke was sitting in the kitchen, eating raviolies for no apparent reason, he actaully got the idea from Lilo to eat raviolies when being depressed. Lilo walked in and saw Nuke eating raviolies, thinking.

_Uh-oh, Nuke's eating raviolies, basturds depressed again. Better go see if he's okay._

Lilo: You okay Nuke?

Nuke: Never felt better.

Nuke replied coldly, which surprized Lilo, she never heard him use that tone before.

Lilo: Anything you want to talk about?

Nuke: Actaully...naw, forget about it.

Lilo: What?

Lilo pushed, hoping Nuke would just say it. Nuke sighed a sigh of sadness as he set down the canned raviolies.

Nuke: It's about Molly, I'm afraid, of what 514 will do to her.

Lilo: Builder, but why are you afraid he'll do something and not Hamsterveil?

Nuke: Cause he never takes lightly to traiters like her, and I mean like traiters too his point of veiw on things.

Lilo: Nuke, I know that's not all.

Nuke: What the hell are you talking about Lilo?

Lilo: I heard you talking in your sleep once, you said something about Hawk. Who's Hawk?

Nuke tensed up all over, he hadn't actaully heard someone say that name in years, not even himself, and it grealty hurt him.

Nuke: Hawk. He's a friend of mine, who...died a long time ago.

Lilo: I'm so sorry Nuke.

Nuke: Don't worry Lilo, it wasn't your fault he died, it was that stupid gremlins.

Lilo: What Happened?

Nuke: It happened while we were fighting the gremlins, on Doomean, there desert home planet. The rebellion wars were still happening at that time, and the gremlins often caused the most trouble. We were trying to destroy an enemy fortress we recently found out about. But problem was...it was on a plantau and they had missle defense systems, so we had to go in by ground. It took us hours to get up the hill. Mainly because we kept on getting hit by chain gun bullets and grenades. We finally reached the top, and a gremlin soldier snuck up behind Hawk and myself. He took one shot with a pistol, the shot was aimed at me, I didn't have time to bring up a sheild too protect myself. I closed my eyes, waiting for the bullet to hit me, when it didn't, I opened my eyes and saw Hawk fall to ground...with a bullet hole in his chest. A few moments later...he died. I ended up destroying the entire base and a gremlin city right behind the fortress after that, my anger taking controll of me all the way.

Lilo: Nuke, I'm so sorry I just made you relive that.

Nuke: It's okay Lilo, I just some alone time.

Lilo simply nodded her head and left, leaving Nuke to cry into the rest of the night.

* * *

That's the end of another chapter folks, this is Sniper signing off once more, and too all a good night. 


	8. Ch8 Heated Moments

**Review answers**

**ReaderPal: Just too let you know a few things, I'm planing something big, Nani's reaction will be something too remember, and Leopard was always lesbian. I think Lilo is naturally mature, she just doesn't show it often.**

**Da bigg guy: I'm glad ya liked it. Perverts always seem too be funny cause they get hit and slapped. About Leopard and Lilo, I was feeling a bit quickened, and I wanted too get that chapter done so I could do the next one.**

**Scoff: Why should I be ashamed of myself, what did I do wrong!**

The next morning

Tommy's ship finally came into the planets atomisphere, and landed on the far side of the island of Kawaii. Tommy went into his armory and got on his armor. He grabbed a thin, black rocket holder of some kind, put in twelve shaped charges at the bottom, twelve frag rockets at the top, and slung it over both his shoulders. Tommy grabbed a random shoulder strap, attatched ten thermal detonators to it, and slung it across the left side of his chest. He grabbed a grenade launcher and loaded it with eight grenades. Tommy grabbed another random shoulder strap, attatched the grenade launcher, ten thermal grenades to it, and slung it over his left shoulder, along with a(unloaded)rocket launcher. He grabbed another random shoulder strap, attatched ten smoke bombs, nine flash grenades and a mini torch cutter(don't ask why he's taking that), and slung it over his right shoulder. Tommy grabbed a sniper rifle, he put in a poisen dart magazine(if your wondering why some of these weapons and/or anmo wasn't in the first chapter, that's because Tommy has secret compartments in the floor for his other weapons and/or anmo for emergency reasons)and slung it over his right shoulder. He grabbed another shoulder strap, put in #24 poisen darts, and slung it across the other side of his chest. Tommy grabbed his utility belt, attatched two light-sabers to the front, put three revolver dart shooters in there holsters, and strapped his belt around his waist.

Spade was in her room preparing some weapons of her own. She grabbed a capture canon rifle and slung it over her left shoulder. She grabbed her utility belt, put two lazer pistols in there holsters, attatched a light-saber to the front, and strapped her belt around her waist. Spade grabbed her plasma rifle and slung it over her back. She grabbed her black boots, black cloak, black fingerless gloves, and put them on in order too disguise herself from humans. Spade was just putting up the bottom of her cloak up too conceal her snout when Tommy walked in.

Tommy: You ready Spade?

Spade: Ready as I'll ever be.

Tommy stood there for a moment and asked.

Tommy: Sooooo...no hard feelings...about last...night?

Spade: It could've been worse...we might of gotten stranded on Trigon and got attacked by giant killer bugs.

Tommy laughed a little.

Tommy: Is that a yes?

Spade: I forgive you.

Tommy: Thanks...and Spade.

Spade: Yes Tommy?

Tommy took off his helmet and set it to the side as he walked up to Spade, he lowered the part of her cloak covering her snout and kissed her full head on. Spade flushed furiously, wanting to push him away, slap him, do "something" in that catagory. But she was enjoying it too much, and she kissed back as her arms wrapped around him. They stayed like that for "FIVE WHOLE MINUTES" until there lack of fresh air got to them and they pulled away, panting heavily, and looking deep into each others eyes.

_Tommy's eyes have never looked so beautiful, so much like the sky and ocean themself._

Were Spade's thoughts.

_Spade has never looked more beautiful, in the entire time I've known her, her black eyes and mouth have never looked more inviting._

That was Tommy's thoughts before he realized what he'd done and mentally slapped himself for it. He wasn't supposed too get that close too others, or so he thought.

Tommy: You have no idea how long I wanted too do that, buchi-boo.

Spade flushed at the word Buchi-boo.

Spade: Yes, my friend, my mate, my lover, and my buchi-boo.

Spade was begining too catch on to her actions and put her fingers to Tommy's lips.

Spade: But, we should wait until after we catch are bounty.

Tommy: Right, we should get going.

Tommy agreed and put back on his helmet as Spade brought back up her cloak to cover her snout. They walked out of the ship, feeling more comfortable around each other than the other had ever hoped to imagine.

With Nuke, Leopard, Lilo, and Stitch

The group of friends were walking through the forest, trying too find something fun to do. Leopard kept running back and forth at 650 mph, obviously still once again, experiencing the thrill and excitement...of a sugar rush. Nuke occasionally(and accidently)melted a musqiuto that stupid enough too try and suck his nucler raidioactive blood. He simply saw them fly by, suck, get a little ways away, before they met into a pool of randomly colored blood. Of course, they were all bored, so they just sat and watched the little blood sucking bugs do as they pleased.

Stitch: Booorrrrrriiiinnnnnggg! Can weega please find something else to dooga!

Nuke:Yah, let's go get some snowcones Stitch.

Lilo: Hey, what about me!

Nuke: You can come to Lilo.

Leopard: Snowcones! Yay!

Stitch: Oh naga, youga naga having any.

Leopard: Why can't I have a snowcone?

Leopard was getting a little teary and misty eyed, she looked like she was about to cry.

Nuke: Come on Stitch, it's my money after all, and I she can have one.

Leopard suddenly cheered up.

Leopard: Yay! Oh thank you Nuke!

Leopard said as she hugged Nuke and he flushed bright purple in embarrasment at being hugged so tightly. Nuke just couldn't help his sexaul urges, the soft feel of her breasts pressed against his chest so hard, her fur that was soft as a cloud. His paws slowly reached down and gropped her rear end. This made Leopard jump and yelped in both surprize and shock at what Nuke just did. She didn't make any attempt too remove his little paws from there current position. Leopard said her next words in a lustful voice.

Leopard: You know soldier, right now, your webbed paw is a long way from my waist.

Nuke: I'm sorry miss, I guess, I just lost a little altitude.

Nuke slowly retracted his hands, but before he could fully remove them, he felt a huge amount of pain in between his legs as he went flying backwards through the air. Nuke hit a coconut tree and screamed in pain as he looked at leopard and her leg still in the air from when she kicked him. Because Leopard still had her leg up, her lion cloth was up and Nuke saw her crotch area. Leopard clearly saw this.

Leopard: Eeeep!

Leopard screamed as she brought down her leg and used both her paws to cover her crotch, even though her lion cloth was already down.

Nuke: Leopard?

Leopard: Yes Nuke?

Nuke: Here's some money, go get us some snowcones.

Leopard: What kind would you like?

Leopard asked, being her same old cheerful self again.

Nuke: It doesn't matter...it's for my balls.

Leopard: What kind does your mouth want?

Nuke: Blueberry, and if they don't have that, then blueraspberry, and if they don't that, then raspberry itself.

Leopard: Oakie dokie, Nukie Yukie.

Leopard got Lilo and Stitch's orders and ran off to buy the snowcones before Nuke could say anything about what she had called him, that didn't stop him from trying though.

Nuke: Dammit all Leopard, I told you not too call me that!

But she was already long gone. Nuke groaned partly in frustraition, the rest in pain, but he was okay.

With Leopard

Leopard: Hehehehehehehe.

Leopard giggled like that constantly all the way over to Slushy's snowcone stand(the closest place to get snowcones that can last in that kind of summer heat)while thinking.

_This'll be toooooo easy, I'll just pop right by, pick up some snowcones, and be back in no time._

Leopard suddenly stopped behind a line of about #20 people. She growled in frustraition and yelled.

Leopard: Di makata aoy, "GRACKNORK"(Dragoneon translation: son of a, "BITCH")!

With Tommy and Spade

Tommy and Spade were on a plantau about #20 feet off the bottom ground, and about #30 feet away from Lilo, Nuke, and Stitch. Tommy had his rocket launcher aimed at Stitch, while Spade had the rifle capture canon aimed at Lilo.

Tommy: Okay Spade, know the plan?

Spade: Yep. I capture the little girl, while you blow up 626. But what about 006, we can't harm are bretheren.

Tommy: I already thought of that, when I go down to retreive what's left of 626's body, I'll use a flash grenade too temporarely blind him, then I'll use a harmless smoke bomb too temporarely stall him.

Spade nodded her head in agreement. They both aimed the guns at there targets and got ready too fire. All the sudden Leopard came back with snowcones and handed them to everyone, and pointed out where Tommy and Spade were .They both immediatly started thinking.

_Oh crap!_

Tommy shot the rocket, attempting to hit Stitch, but in his haste, he forgot too take aim again. The shaped charge hit to the side of the group and blew them away and Spade fired the capture canon. Only she missed Lilo and got Stitch instead.

Spade: Minock(Dragoneon translation: bitchen)!

Spade cursed in her alien tounge. She pushed the recoil button and Stitch immediatly got pulled up until the net hit the barrel.

Tommy: Come on Spade, let's get out of here, we only need 626 for right now.

Spade: Uuuuhhhh...Tommy.

Tommy: What!

Spade: We got company!

Tommy looks down and sees Nuke and Leopard running up the hill.

Tommy: Oh, snap.

He pulls out a flash grenade and throws it just in front of them. A bright flash took place and Nuke and Leopard lost there footing and the fell down the hill and landed on there patoogies. Tommy pulled out a thermal grenade and threw it down, not caring about his friends at the moment.

_Fine! If there working for the enemy, then so be it!_

Leopard grabbed Nuke and ran just as the grenade hit the ground, a fairly large explosion sent them flying through the air. They landed with Nuke on top, with the midsection of his body in between her legs. He quickly got off too avoid getting kicked in the nuts again.

Leopard: We got to go after them, they have Stitch.

Nuke: No! Get Lilo to the house first and warn Joses and the others, apparently, Tommy and Spade are back.

Nuke had a glaring look in his eyes as he ran off to catch up with the two bounty hunters.

Meanwhile, Leopard took Lilo back to the house. She burst through the door surprizing a few, including Hacker, who'd come to visit. Jumba immediatly took notice that Lilo and Leopard's conditions were a bit serious.

Jumba: What is going on here, why does little girl have huge gash on her leg, and why do you have such dusty fur?

Leopard simply set Lilo down and said five words.

Leopard: Tommy. Spade. Back. Captured. Stitch.

Joses: Oh, no.

Joses said, getting the picture.

Hacker: Oh great, the bounty hunter experiments are back again.

Jumba: What is going on here!

Joses: Will explain on the way, we need your ship Jumba...like "NOW"!

Jumba: Alright, here are keys, I'll be fixing up little girl, now we must go!

Joses and Jumba ran to his ship, while Hacker pulled out a spare key for Stitch's stolen police cruiser. They got into the ships and drove off.

With Nuke

Tommy and Spade were now on top of a hill where there ship was, only problem was that Nuke was close behind them. He was determined to get his friend back, no matter what it took. Tommy finally had enough of this experiment coimg after him, and decided it was time too get rid of Nuke.

Tommy: Spade, we have to get rid of him.

Spade: But...

Spade tried to protest, but Tommy interupted.

Tommy: I don't care right now, one way or the other! Time for plan Alpha!

Spade knew what this ment, she just simply obeyed. She grabbed four of Tommy's thermal grenades, and he grabbed his rocket and grenade launcher, Tommy loaded the rocket laucher with a shaped charge. Spade pulled the pins and threw the grenades in as Tommy unloaded of his entire round of grenades and shot his shaped charge. Nuke brought up a sheild to protect himself, that part worked, but everything around him was destroyed. Because the ground was unstable, Nuke was sent flying to the bottom of the hill as an avalanch of dirt landed on top of him. Spade and Tommy got into the ship and took off, just as Nuke got free from the avalanche. He could only watch, helpless too get his friend back now. He only hoped that Leopard warned Joses and the others in time, otherwise Stitch was as good as dead.

* * *

Well folks, this is Sniper signing off, saying goodbye, and too all a good night. 


	9. Ch9 Space Battles

Chapter Nine: Space Battles

Spade and Tommy were pretty far away from earth's atomisphere. They'd been quiet since they took off, excluding Stitch's screaming and yelling from inside the net. Spade walked over and kicked the net and yelled.

Spade: SHUT UP 626!

Stitch shut up, not because Spade kicked him or told him too. Stitch just knew he was waisting breath.

Tommy: Spade, put that trog in a capture container.

Spade: Sure thing.

Spade walked over to a closet and pulled out a led, bullet-proof, sound-proof container. She opened up the net and Stitch charged out, but he didn't know that the container was in front of him, so he ended up in the container. Stitch growled and shouted curse words at Spade, little did he know, the capture pod was sound-proof. It took Stitch a few minutes to realize it was sound-proof, when he did, he calmed down and just mumbled random words. Tommy took off his helmet and pushed a button that opened a secret compertment door, which revealed a bottle of apple cider.

Tommy: Well, I do believe we deserve this, I've been saving it for a special occasion such as this one.

He popped the cork off and Spade got out two cock-tail glasses made of purple sapphire. Tommy poured some of the bottles contents into the glasses and made a toast.

Tommy: I'd like too make a toast, too another well done capture Spade, couldn't have done it with out you.

Spade: Hey, what are friends for?

Tommy and Spade smiled as each took a sip.

Hacker: Not so fast you bounty hunting trogs!

Spade and Tommy spit and coughed up what they'd just drinken. Tommy looked at the communication screen and saw Hacker.

Tommy: Kweesta que!

Tommy cursed.

Hacker: Now, now, Tommy, no use for such fowl langauge.

Spade: Hacker! What the hell are you doing here?

Hacker: Long story, no time to explain.

All the sudden, some plasma blasts came close to hitting Tommy's ship. Tommy looked behind and saw a red police cruiser coming at him.

Tommy: Hang on Spade, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Tommy yelled and he moved the ship faster and dodged more plasma bolts. Tommy did a flip with the ship and turned around, he headed straight toward Hacker and fired laser blasts and rockets. Hacker dodged most of them, but one of the laser bolts hit and damaged his engines. Hacker and Tommy turned different directions as they nearly colided with each other. Hacker growled in frustration and he turned the ship around and fired some proton torpedos(this weapon was added recently). Tommy did some quick manuvering and dodged them. He turned his head around and stated calmly over the radio.

Tommy: Face it Hacker, your too inexperienced to fight someone with as great a caliber as mine.

Hacker: Maybe not, but they might.

Tommy was confused until he looked foward. He saw another ship coming at him. Tommy accelerated and did a flip, going right over the ship.

Joses: So experiment 517, I see you've become more than a powerless experiment.

Tommy: What the fuck! Dr. Joses is here to!

Joses: Yes.

Tommy turned his ship around and started firing a burage of chain gun bullets at the ship. Joses did some quick manuvering and somehow got behind Tommy's ship and fired. Tommy easily dodged them though, seeing as how the plasma bolts went pretty far off.

Joses: Aaaahhhh, Bliscorp!

Lilo: That's it, I'm maning the plasma canon!

Joses: Oh no you aren't!

Lilo just turns her head.

Lilo: Leopard...could you help me out here?

Leopard: Sure.

Leopard suddenly jumped and covered both of Joses' eyes with her paws. Then she did quick manuver and back flipped him over the chair onto his stomach. Meanwhile, Lilo jumped into the captains chair and manned the plasma canon.

Lilo: Alright Tommy! Prepare too meet your doom!

Spade just stared at the screen for a moment and laughed out loud.

Spade: Hey Tommy, this little girl is challenging you!

Tommy: Don't be deceived Spade, she could be more experienced than we expect.

All the sudden, a few plasma bolts hit the cruiser and a huge explosion took place. Spade scanned the ship too see how much damage was taken. She growled in anger and frustration at what she saw.

Spade: Great! That little bitch just took out are middle engine!

Tommy: Well, I hate too say I told you so, but I told you sooooo!

Lilo: Alright, hand over Stitch and maybe we won't hand you over to the Galactic Federation authorities.

Tommy: Hand over 626, never! I need him for something important! You can have the basturd back when I'm done with him!

Lilo: No! Hand him over now!

Tommy: I've had just about enough of this, well I'm not staying around here any longer!

Tommy flipped up a switch that said cloaking device above it. The ship disappeared from radar and Lilo was dumbfounded.

Lilo: Where'd they go?

Hacker: Most likely a cloaking device of some kind.

Lilo groaned in frustration and sadness at losing one of her only friends.

Jumba: Little girl, I am just wondering, but how did you know how to fly ship and fire canon so well.

Lilo looked a little uneasy but answered Jumba's question.

Lilo: I took the ship for a couple joy rides.

Jumba: Oh...now I am wondering how we are going to get 626 back.

Lilo: I honestly don't know.

Hacker: I do.

Lilo: You do!

Hacker: Yeah, I managed too hack into Tommy's ship just before he stealthed himself.

Lilo: What'd you find out?

Hacker: Well, according the ships bounty records, there was bounty placed on Stitch's head, #6,000,000 dead or alive.

Lilo almost went pale when she heard the word, dead.

Hacker: And I'll give you a hint on who hired him, a giant shark with a black uniform.

Lilo: Gantu! Should've known that basturd was up too no good.

Leopard: Well what do we do now?

Jumba: Simple, 001, do you have information on where 517 was recently?

Hacker: Yes. Oh, right.

Hacker replied and checked the address.

Hacker: Well, the message was sent somewhere from the Odramina system. That's all I know, and the tracking devices are to far away from there to find his ship.

Lilo: Couldn't we just go there and then use the tracking devices.

Hacker: That's exactly what were going too do, but first...we need to go back to earth and retreive some items first.

Joses: Great, now that the problem has been solved, 395...could you please be getting your patoogie off my head!

Leopard: Sorry.

Leopard bitterly murmered with a bit of sarcasim, while she jumped off Joses, as she secretly thought.

_Little, ungrateful, son of a bitch! All I do is just flip him over a chair and he yells at me!_

Leopard's face was beginning too flush red with anger at being yelled at. All though most people don't know it, Leopard is a very short-tempered experiment, in fact, whenever someone gets her mad, it usually takes all her strength just to hold back from punching someone(mainly any unlucky basturd or bitch that's in range). Even though she may look calm and cheerful, she's actaully thinking of brutal ways to kill them(which would explain why she kicked Nuke in the crotch so hard).

Joses: 395! What were you thinking letting Lilo drive ship, we did not know if she could fire ships canons, let alone drive it!

Joses sure did look angry, but Leopard had an even more pissed off look, a look so terrifying, that even the devil would've stabbed himself too death(if that was possible). Suddenly, Leopard used her speed powers and kicked Joses in between his legs three times, also much harder then when she kicked Nuke. Joses doubled over and continuesly screamed in pain. Before Leopard walked off, she gave her greator a death glare and used her middle finger to flip him the bird as she yelled.

Leopard: WELL YOU CAN JUST BITE MY ASS YOU LITTLE, UNGRATEFUL, SON OF A BITCH!

With that said, Leopard went to go cool off, and Hacker and Lilo turned the ships around as they headed back toward earth.

* * *

End of chapter, I don't give a damn anymore!

Well this is Sniper signing off, and too all a good day.


	10. Ch10 Infilltration and Takeover

Chapter Ten: Infilltration and Takeover

Back on earth, twenty minutes later

The scene swtiches to outside Hacker's place, where the police cruiser and Jumba's ship is parked. We go inside too see everyone just kinda wondering around, no one else but Rosy had ever been inside his house. His house seemed very strange, it seemed very rich with culture. The extremly small couch had pictures of Europeon dragons breathing fire, a Japenise vase was on a four foot long shelf, which was placed about five feet above a #34 by #34 inch t.v., there was also a painting of pandas eating baboo on the wall behind the couch, and the strangest thing about the living room was it had a marble counter-top attatched to the wall with a unicorn statue head that was weilded to the table.

Lilo: "Wow Hacker", "I didn't know you had such..."

Lilo struggled to find the right word.

Hacker: "Culture".

Hacker finished.

Lilo: "Ya", "or something close too that".

Leopard: "I'm still wandering why we came here and not Lilo's place", "not being rude or anything", "it's just...Jumba has high-tech weapons at that place we could use".

Hacker: "I know", "but he lacks the right kind of weapons we may need to get Stitch back".

Leopard: "Well", "where are your weapons then"?

Hacker walked over to the marble counter-top and surprizingly pulled back the unicorn head to reveal a single red button. Hacker pushed the button and the wall swung open to reveal a staircase that led to an armory of some kind, and it was fairly large, I mean like, Gantu's second floor on his ship large. There were counters lining every wall with several different types of guns hanging from the walls. There were, a lot, of guns, pistols, machine guns, rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, RPG launchers, ak-47's, plasma canons, laser rifles, blaster rifles, sniper rifles, neutron canons, and several others. Everyone but Hacker could only stare in awe at the sight. Leopard and Hacker walked in first, followed by the rest of the group.

Leopard: "Wow", "where did you get all these guns"?

Hacker: "Wellllllll", "when you have links with a planet communist leader", "it helps."

Lilo: "Seems a little out of order".

Hacker: "I've been meaning to clean up".

The room was a bit messy. Several grenades and packs of bullets were lazily spread out all over the counters. Magazines that Hacker shouldn't look at were in stacks on the floor, and books all about guns were just lying on top of the magazines. Hackers labtop was on a counter at the end of the room, which had random junk around it and the computer screen was turned off. Hacker just simply shrugged about the messy looking place and went over to a fridge in the corner and started drinking a Dr. skipper soda. Meanwhile, Leopard was walking over to Hackers labtop and got in the wheelchair, while turning it toward the computer.

Leopard: "Why is the screen turned off"?

Hacker: "Because of some private reasons".

Hacker froze when he heard the sound a computer makes when the screen is turned on and he realized too late that his answer piqued Leopard's interest. A picture slowly came into view, but just before Leopard could see it, Hacker jumped in front of the screen, blocking her view.

Leopard: "Hey", "what are you doing Hacker", "I wanna see what your hiding."

Leopard whined, but then saw Hacker was flushing a very bright-red of embarresment. Now this piqued Leopard's interest even more and she used her speed powers to grab the labtop. She stopped in front of everyone else and they all gasped in pure shock at what was on the screen saver.

Leopard: "Oh my".

Lilo: "Wow".

Jumba: "Oh the horror"!

Joses: "Aye Karumba"! "0-0-1", "this is worst thing you've done since you were first activated and uploaded viruses to every super computer mainframe in three different galaxies"!

Hacker just stood there, while still flushing in embarresment and was shuffling his left foot with a sheepish grin on his face.

Hacker: "This was why I didn't want anyone looking at that screen".

On the screen was a picture of Rosy and Hacker mating!

Jumba: "Ah", "well", "this is quite disturbing".

Hacker ran up and grabbed the computer from Leopard and shut down the labtop as he glared at the female experiment. Hacker set the computer back where it was and proceaded too deciding which weapons too choose from.

Lilo: "Sooooo", "what weapons do we get".

Hacker stared at Lilo for a moment and replied...

Hacker: "Take your pick".

Lilo climbed onto the counter and grabbed a shotgun off the wall to examine it. Jumba walked over to a wall and examined some plazma canons. Dr. Joses just examined some neutron canons that were in pistol and rifle-like designs. It was a few minutes later before Hacker realized something was amiss

Hacker: "Hey"!

Lilo: "What"?

Hacker: "Where'd Leopard go"?

Leopard: "Here I am"! "I just stopped back by Lilo's house to pick up a different outfit".

Joses: "395", "since when do you..."

Joses suddenly stopped as he looked at what Leopard was wearing...and he was shocked speechless. Leopard was wearing a black t-shirt that said, 'I'm lesbian, don't like it, well you can just bit me!', in purple letters, she was also wearing very dark-violet shorts, and was covered in white powder on her fur, giving her a ghostly appearance, and also had pitch-black lipstick and eyeliner on with blue eyeshadow. Which gave her the appearance of being a goth.

Lilo: "Leopard...where did you exactly...get", "that"?

Leopard flushed a bit red with embarrasment.

Leopard: "Well Lilo", "I kinda found out about your secret compartment for your other clothes and diary".

Lilo stood there for moment, shocked to say the least.

Lilo: "Leopard", "you have no idea how hot that makes you look".

Leopard: "Thank you Lilo", "teehee".

Hacker: "Alright you balls of fluff", "stop flirting with each other and let's pick our weapons".

Leopard glared at Hacker before socking him in the nose, which made him yelp in pain and cover it with his hands. In the end they made a truce and picked there weapons. Lilo had a machine gun slung over her right shoulder, a shotgun slung over the other, and two pistols in holsters at the side of the utility belt she was wearing. Leopard had three plasma blades clipped to the front of the utility belt she was wearing, two blaster pistols holsters at the side, and a lazer rifle slung over her left shoulder. Jumba had a plasma rifle slung over his right shoulder, a rapid-fire plasma canon slung over his other shoulder, two plasma pistols in holsters at the side, seven rather large plasma blades clipped to the front of the belt, several thermal plasma grenades were in a pouch at the right side of the belt and several thermal detonators in a pouch on the other side. Dr. Joses had two neutron canon rilfes slung over both his shoulders. Of course Hacker looked completely ridculous being armed to the teeth, he had dull-gray blaster-proof armor on, a mini-gun slung over his right shoulder, a smaller version of an RPG launcher on the other, eight small RPG's on both his chest straps, eight more on his utility belt, two plasma pistols in holsters at the side, and about close to sixty thermal detonators in a black blaster-proof backpack. Normally, no one would think a experiment that's designed to hack computers could lift all that weight, but Hackers designed to lift objects twenty times heavier that he is.

Hacker: "Alright", "let's move out".

With Tommy and Spade, one day later

Tommy and Spade were going down the halls of Hamsterveil's fortress once more. But this time, it was in the morning, and Tommy had a plan too make Gantu pay for what he did to him(just too clue you in, they spent the night at his fortress). The duo of bounty hunting friends arrived where Gantu, Hamsterveil, and Builder were. They all looked up(down for Gantu)at the blue armored bounty hunter as he approached them with a capture container on his back. Inside, Stitch was cussing them out again, only this time, they could hear him. Long story short, Stitch somehow managed to break out of the only sound-proof container last night, but they recaptured him with somewhat ease, thanks to a traqulizer dart from one of Tommy's guns.

Tommy: "Well", "I've got the blue basturd right here for ya".

Stitch: "Meega nala qweesta"!

Stitch cursed at them all and Spade put on an enoyed look.

Spade: "May I".

Tommy: "It would be your pleasure".

Spade: "Your good at charming a girl".

Spade said in an admireration voice while the grabbing plasma rifle off her shoulder. Tommy opened the container just enough for Spade to stick the barrel of her gun inside and shoot Stitch four times. Stitch screamed in pain, even though he was bullet-proof, it still hurt like hell to get hit by plasma fire.

Spade: "Thank you".

Tommy: "Your welcome". "Oh", "before I forget", "Hamsterveil", "I need to talk with you and all your guards in the meeting room".

Hamsterveil: "Why"?

Hamsterveil was a little suspicous that the bounty hunter just asked him into a private room, even though he asked for all his guards to go there too.

Tommy: "Cause I have information that may allow you too get back at the Galactic Federation for what they've done to you".

Hamsterveil immediatly lost all suspiction and gladly excepted the meeting. Hamsterveil ordered all his guards and any experiments he had to the overly large meeting room. It was a plain room with nothing interesting about it what so ever, just grey everywhere, not even a desk or chairs to sit in. Everyone was soon in the room and was ready for what was about to happen. Tommy smirked as he took off his helmet for the first time in front of everyone(excluding Spade).

Tommy: "Check Mate", "Gantu".

Out of curousity, Hamsterveil looked up at the ex-captain, who had a look of pure horror in his eyes.

Gantu: "You"!

Gantu shouted while grabbing his blaster and pointing at Tommy, who was still smirking.

Hamsterveil: "What is going on", "Gantu"?

Gantu: "Hamsterveil", "I just remembered exactly what is so familar about this bounty hunter".

Hamsterveil: "What is that"?

Hamsterveil asked with a bit of terror in his voice.

Gantu: "Every Shale alien has heard of this person". "He's known as the Makaknowa", "in my native langauge it means the devil". "To explain", "he's known as a Shale hunter", "but he calls himself a bounty hunter".

Tommy: "Oh", "Gantu", "Gantu", "Gantu", "don't your reconize me from the rebellion wars". "Where you shot and killed my former mate".

Gantu: "How could I forget"?

Tommy: "So what are you going to do Gantu", "shoot me".

Gantu: "Exactly".

Tommy: "Oh boys"!

All the sudden, every single Alien and Predetor guard pointed there blasters at Gantu.

Hamsterveil: "What is the meaning of this"?

A Predetor guard spoke up.

Hamsterveil: "Gantu", "what did he just say"?

Gantu: "Uuuuuhhhhh", "well sir", "apparently this bounty hunter is paying your so called men", "three times what your paying them to work for him".

Hamsterveil: "Blitsnack"! "5-1-4", "your battledroids", "quickly"!

Hamsterveil looked to his side, only to see Builder wasn't standing there anymore. He looked across the room, only to see the robot building experiment standing next to Tommy with a blaster pointed at him.

Builder: "I'm sorry Hamsterveil", "but I can't betray my family no matter how hard I try".

Builder said in a voice that was filled with remorse and saddness. Gantu wasn't going to have it, he shot at Spade, but she wipped out a light-saber with a golden colored blade and defelted the blast back at Gantu. He managed to dodge the blast, but his blaster was hit and destroyed. Tommy ran up and kicked Gantu really hard in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of him and was sent flying across the room. Gantu got back up and was about to charge, when the sound of the Aliens laser rifles charging up made him stop and put up his hands in defeat.

Tommy: "Take this trog to the torture chamber"; "and Hamsterveil".

Tommy turned his attention back to the rodent-like alienthat was cowering in fear.

Hamsterveil: "Yes"?

Hamsterveil finally asked after about a minute or so. Tommy's face grew serious and he said.

Tommy: "Just stay out of my way and I won't decide too kill you".

Tommy and Spade walked slowly out of the room as the Alien and Predetor guards surrounded Hamsterveil and his experiments. Outnumbered and outgunned, they simply surrendered without a fight.

* * *

Please read and reveiw. 


	11. Ch11 Plans Put Into Action

Sniper: Okay you guys, just wanted too say a few things before I start this next chapter. Mostly about how corny some things in this story sounds.

One: I just realized how corny Tommy kissing Spade in the eigth chapter of this story sounded. Mainly because they were standing up, well, here's the part about it that's so corny...Spade is a full foot taller than Tommy is!

Two: People are hitting on each other and hardly even know the other person.

Three: I don't seem too betray the shows characters very well.

Four: If this slightly confuses you, then that's probably my fault for not explaining some things very well. I do that sometimes.

Time to answer some reviews ReaderPal left me that needs explaining for everyone. About the shirt thing in the last chapter, I was thinking more on Leopard's part for that. Hacker and Rosy did mate, but that doesn't mean experiments have too get pregnant in every story, each time they have sex, dammit ReaderPal! Oh yah, and about the culture thing, Lilo may be smart in my story, but let's not forget that she's still a kid.

Anyway, thanks too everyone who's reviewed so far, I greatly appreciate it.

Lilo: (Conks me over the head with a frying pan.) Just get on with the story, they waited long enough already.

Sniper: Alright, alright, dammit, Lilo. So without further addew, let the story continue.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Plans Put Into Action

Odramina System, Planet Sainel, several hours after the takeover

The Predetor and Alien guards stood in there respective positions outside the large, metal fortress. The group looked as if they were expecting somebody. The Predetors had black armor on that looked similar too there gray armor, only it covered them completely instead of partly. The Aliens didn't look much different, only they wore deathly-white armor instead. The guards suddenly became alert when they saw what appeared too be a cloud of dust heading toward them. It abruptly stopped and the clouds parted to reveal that it was Leopard in the distance. The Predetors and Aliens could see her quite well, yet they made no attempt too catch her. Leopard began running forward again. When she got about #700 feet away, the Predetor captain of the guards finally decided that Leopard was too close for comfort.

Captain: "Open fire!"

He shouted and the guards grabbed there plasma sniper rifles and began firing at the speed demon experiment. Hundreds of shots every second whizzed by Leopard. She used her plasma blades too deflect several of the blasts that came at her. All the while, hundreds of guards came out to try and catch her. But Leopard was too fast for the guards, even with them firing lazer rifles and pistols several times. However, Leopards flaw of not being able too keep up her stamina for long eventually began catching up too her, and was beggining too tire.

Leopard: _Come on you guys, you should've been here by now._

Leopard thought fearfully as she began trying to stay away from the many soldiers.

Elsewhere

Lilo: **"Dammit Rosy!" "Can't you drive this piece of crap any faster?"**

Lilo asked/yelled at Rosy, who was currently driving Jumba's ship.

Rosy: **"I am trying, dammit all Lilo!"**

Rosy yelled back angerly as several laser bolts suddenly whissed by the cruiser. Behind Jumba and Stitch's cruisers were several of Builder's volcan droid starfighters. Tommy had expected the group would be able too easily find them, so he had Builder send out several of his droid fighters too keep lookout. A group of them spotted our hero's and were now in hot pursuit. Five droids came up behind Jumba's ship in a "V" formation and fired dozens of lazer bolts at the ship. Rosy took evasive action and did some flips and turns too avoid getting hit. Meanwhile, Sparky came up from behind in Stitch's cruiser and shot at the droids. He took out two of them before they broke formation and scattered.

Sparky: "Rosy, you better hury up!" "We were supposed too be at the fortress already!"

Rosy: "What about you guys?"

Sparky: "Don't worry, well catch up later."

Sparky replied as he led the droids away from the group. Rosy suddenly accelerated the ship and took off toward the fortress at top speeds. Meanwhile, Sparky and his current companion were still being chased by the volcan droids.

Sparky: "Kixx, do you think you can shoot that canon a little better?"

Kixx: "I'm trying, I'm trying!"

Kixx yelled from the rear of the ship, who was currently firing the recently equiped rapid-fire plasma canon.(It was actually the same one Jumba had gotten from Hacker.)He managed too shoot down three of the droids before Sparky led the chase into a canyon, hoping too lose the basturds.

Back with Leopard

Leopard was now keeping distance and using her plasma blades too deflect almost every single blast that came at her. Now only being able too use her speed powers when necessery, Leopard was an easy target. They were now closing in on the speed demon. Then, a sudden noise caught the attention of every single person in that general area. They all looked up and saw Jumba's ship heading straight toward there base. The guards almost immediatly forgot about Leopard and fired at the ship. But there weapons were no match against a fully equiped spaceship. The guards were now being picked off at an alarming rate. Many retreated into the fortress while others stayed behind and continued too fight. Meanwhile, Leopard retreated to a safe position too catch her breath. She was tired, but something was wrong with that. It should've taken a lot longer for her too lose strength. Even with her flaw, Leopard knew that even she didn't tire out that fast.

With Lilo, Jumba, Joses, and Hacker

Are small group of hero's stuck their heads up just above a medium sized mound of dirt. The back doors into the fortress was still guarded by about four guards. The others either ran inside or to the front too fight. There were two Aliens and Predetors...each one of them armed with lazer-rifles.

Lilo:(whispering)"Okay, everyone remember the plan?"

Jumba/Joses/Hacker: "Yes/Ih."

Lilo: "Good."

Lilo said as the group crouched back down. The gaurds stood there with calm expressions on there faces. Something sounding like electricity crackling was suddenly heard and the guards quickly turned their heads too see what. What looked like two blood-red balls of electricity was the last thing the Aliens ever saw as they got hit in the head. Of course, having that much electricity knocked through their systems all at once caused their nerves too explode. Their brains exploded and acid blood shot out through the broken visors and slits in their armor, melting anything the acid-like blood hit. The Predetor guards stood there with shocked expressions on their faces. Two RPG's suddenly hit blew up the Predetors, sending their limbs flying everywhere. Hacker and Joses jumped down from the top of a large rock, while Lilo and Jumba simply walked out from behind it. Hacker slightly unzipped the top of his backpack and pulled out a thermal detonator. He attatched it to the door and activated it, he ran back and the detonator started beeping slowly. But then it got faster and faster, then it exploded and the huge door was blasted back a good twenty feet into the place. The group walked up to the doorway and looked inside. It was much larger then they had expected it too be. It was most likely because Gantu stayed here too. Hacker ran across the hall, his armor surprizingly barely making a sound against the metal floor. He looked around both corners at the end of the hall, then he looked back and wispered/exclaimed.

Hacker: "Okay you guys, the coast is clear."

The trio walked down the hall and were soon standing next to the gray armored experiment. Then the group realized they had a huge problem. Which way did they have to go to reach Stitch?

Elsewhere

Builder ran down the halls at top speeds. He passed by several other people along the ways to his destination. He was panting heavily after nearly five minutes of running as fast as he could. The robot building experiment finally reached his destination. He would've sighed in relief if not for the fact that he was out of breath. Builder pushed a green button and the door he was standing in front of atomatically opened. He walked inside and froze upon what he saw. On a bed near the other side of the room was Tommy and Spade sleeping without the sheets on. This let Builder get an eyefull of what went on last night. Tommy had his arm wrapped tightly around a nude Spade and his leg was also thrown over her, shielding her nakedness from any onlookers. Their tails were intertwined with one anothers. Spade's ears were flat against her head, meaning she was submissive to Tommy. The two would've looked dead if not for the steady falling and rizing of their chests as they inhaled and exhaled oxygen. Builder slowly approched the two, afraid of what would happen if he woke them up or they got the wrong idea of what he was doing. He went over to Tommy's side of the bed, even more afraid of what Spade would do too him if she thought he might be trying too violate her. Builder slowly but surely brought his paw up and was about too shove Tommy a little bit. But the wolf-like experiments hand that was covering Spade suddenly sprang out and caught him by the wrist and lifted him into the air with ease. Builder nearly shit his jumpsuit when this happened, he wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. Yet the droid builder knew he was screwed if Tommy wasn't in a good mood. The bounty hunter slowly turned his head around and looked at Builder with really tired eyes. The fur on his head was so ruffled, that it looked messy.

Tommy: "Builder...this better be really important or your in a world of hurt."

Tommy said tiredly and with a yawn, yet also in a serious tone.

Builder: "Well sir, apparently your prisoners friends are attempting a rescue mission."

Builder said as quickly as he possibly could, all the while trying and succeding in freeing his hand. He rubbed it too get the feeling back in as Tommy let a mischievious smirk etch it's way onto his features. Builder looked at him and got scared, almost petrified. Almost. He never liked that look, it was the same look Bonnie always gave him when she knew something bad was about too happen.

Tommy: "Send out the battle droids too deal with them and call back in all of the Alien and Predetor guards, that's an order so move now dammit."

Tommy whispered so not to wake Spade. Builder didn't need too be told twice, he immediatly ran from the room and down the halls as fast as he could. Tommy smirked again as he brought his arm back around Spade and nuzzled the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent, she smelled deeply of cherries. Her fur was so soft, like that of a delicate rose petal. Tommy couldn't help but think how lucky he was too have someone like Spade, young, strong, smart, funny, caring, and best of all, his friend, lover, mate, and buchi-boo. He looked Spade up and down, taking in all of her features. But then, Tommy saw a scar on his left leg. He suddenly felt tears coming into his eyes and forced himself too look away from it.

Flashback

Tommy sat there in the leaky bunker, holding his blaster rifle with both hands as he stared straight ahead with emotionless eyes. The happy boy he once knew himself too be so well...was gone...gone forever. Lost in his own thoughts of anger, hate, angst, sorrow, fear, suffering, yet most of all... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...REVENGE! His fingers began too twitch furiously, not caring what happened. He would've lost control of himself...if not for the fact that his mate came in at that moment.

Lonerwolf: "Tommy?"

Lonerwolf asked as he walked over too his white furred friend. Tommy looked at Lonerwolf. He couldn't help but notice that his male campanion looked so much like himself, except his fur was brown and his eyes were a classic pitch-black color. His green clothing that he wore was a sign that he was a docter among the Dragoneon armies. When Tommy looked up, it made Lonerwolf gasp in surprize at what he saw. Tommy was crying tears of blood. (A/N: This kind of thing can actually happen. Allow me too explain. When a person feels great amounts of sorrow/sadness, their is a blood increase too the head, even then, it's almost impossible too happen.) Lonerwolf sat down next to Tommy and hugged him as tightly as he possibly could.

Lonerwolf: "You know Tommy, it's not healthy too keep emotions bottled up." "Could you please tell me what's...wrong?"

Lonerwolf choked out the last part, it hurt him greatly too see his mate in pain. He even found it hard too speak. Tommy looked at Lonerwolf with his now bloody and once again, emotionless eyes. He then spoke in an emotionless voice.

Tommy: "Do you really want too know?"

Lonerwolf simply nodded.

Tommy: "Okay, I'll tell you." "It had too do with my parents."

Flashback, Six Years Earlier

Tommy ran...he ran as fast as he could. His parents, Slicer and Overkill running beside him. He couldn't believe how deadly this day had actually become. A huge explosion less than 15# feet made a shockwave that sent all three of them flying into a clearing. All three of them got up and continued running. Something sounding like electricity crackling was suddenly heard and Overkill looked over her shoulder too see what, only less than a second too be hit in the face by a blood-red ball of electricity. Her entire nervous system was suddenly paralized as she was sent flying. Overkill was shot a few more times and her vervous system exploded as blood shot out from all over her body. Slicer saw this and completely lost it. He ran forward and dodged the blasts from the Shale mercenary that was holding a neutron canon. Slicer jumped into the air and stabbed the mercenary in the head, his claws slowly slid down the body, slicing through the thick skin, head, neck, chest, stomach. Until it stopped just below the waist, Slicer slowly slid out his claws and dropped to the ground with a thud. The Shale alien also suddenly dropped to the ground, making the ground shake slightly. Slicer didn't even bother with wiping his claws off as he ran over to his dead mate and put his hand on Overkill. Tommy was right beside him, trying his best too stay calm. A sudden charging sound was heard and they turned around too see a huge Shale mercenary with pitch-black armor covering him all over and was holding rather large looking plasma bazooka. He fired and Slicer only had enough time too push/throw Tommy back ten feet as an explosion took place and was sent flying backwards. Tommy did some quick flips and spins in midair and landed on his feet. He observed the scene before him as tears began too well up in his eyes. But he was quickly filled up with other emotions, anger, hate, and fear. Tommy found himself suddenly sprinting across the clearing, running much faster than he ever had before. The Shale shot at Tommy, he jumped about eight feet into the air as the blast hit the ground. He was sent flying forward and brought his leg up and kicked the larger aliens gas mask and smashed it in just enough too break the Shales nose. Tommy ran out of the clearing and back into the forest as the Shale struggled too get his helmet off. Finding that useless, the Shale unlached the supports and let the gas mask fall to the ground as he chucked away his helmet. The large mercenary swiftly looked in every direction, but then realized the small(A/N: Small too him at least.)experiment was long gone.

End Flashback

Lonerwolf sat there with a shocked expression on his face. Tommy had told him a lot about his past, but he never told him what happened too his foster parents. This made Lonerwolf hug Tommy tighter than he thought possible. His white furred companion didn't return the act of pity, instead, just sitting there as if it had never happened. Tommy was too lost in his pool of sadness too really take notice anyway. The alarm going off suddenly brought both of them from their train of thoughts.

Tommy: "Let's go get'em."

Tommy said plainly. Lonerwolf sniffled as he nodded his head and got up. They both ran outside the bunker and onto the torn apart battlefield of the Gremlins homeworld. They continued running, Tommy shooting any enemy soldiers and Lonerwolf healing any injured allies they found. The attack was over after about a two-hour fight. Tommy and Lonerwolf were now walking back too the bunker.

Lonerwolf: "Tommy, why exactly do you kill the any Shale mercenaries that are involved in this war?"

Tommy stopped walking as he gave Lonerwolf a very strange look. It was the kind of look a child gave an older person that suddenly said/asked something and couldn't believe they did.

Tommy: "You already know, experiment 5-0-7-Alpha..."

Tommy began, the expression on his face never changing in even the slightest bit, and Lonerwolf flinched, he'd only heard his mate say his number when he was really serious about something...or at least trying too sound like it.

Tommy: "I do this too avenge my parents deaths, that is all, and nothing more."

Lonerwolf: "Your sure about that answer Tommy?"

Tommy simply nodded his head and began walking again.

Lonerwolf: "Is that your real answer, cause I personally think that maybe...you do this, too prove too everyone else and them that your a really good fighter."

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks after that, he was, by all means, stunned by Lonerwolf's explanation. That answer just seemed too hit Tommy like a ton of bricks. He turned around and looked at Lonerwolf, then he walked back toward him. Tommy slung the blaster rifle back over his shoulder, then wrapped his arms around Lonerwolf and kissed him full dead head on with a fiery passion that was filled with love. Lonerwolf just kissed back. It lasted only a short time, but it was wonderfully peaceful. In fact, a bomb could've exploded at that moment and neither would've noticed. Tommy slowly let go and began walking back to the bunker without another word. Lonerwolf was sightly stunned by this behavior, Tommy always said something when there were moments similar too that. He just stood there, still trying too contemplate what Tommy was actually like. Lonerwolf never finished the thought, a shot was suddenly heard. Lonerwolf snapped his body too the left too see what, only too have his chest blown open by a plasma blast.

Lonerwolf: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Lonerwolf screamed out so loud that it could be heard far beyond the range of the bunker. A figure walked through the foggy area(A/N: Surprizingly, this is normal morning weather on Doomean.)and into plain veiw. He was an average sized Shale that was wearing a black uniform, and a gray utility belt with a holster at the right side. He was holding a plasma canon, smiling at another enemy shot down in the line of duty. Tommy suddely came running into the clearing with his blaster rifle clutched back into his hands. He saw Lonerwolf withering on the ground in pain, then looked up and saw the last person he expected too see. That just happened too be the mercenary known as Commander Gantu.

Tommy: "So, we meet again, Gantu."

Tommy said while pointing the blaster rifle at the mercenary.

Gantu: "So we have, trog."

Gantu replied, his voice still holding the hate for experiments that he had. Tommy knew why Gantu and the other Shales were caught up in this war, yet he prefered not too think about that much. The sound of Lonerwolf screaming in pain caught Tommy's attention. He glanced at his mate as a worried expression plastered itself onto his face. It was just long enough for Gantu too take aim and fire. Tommy immediatly reacted by also firing. Gantu's shot landed off to the left side of Tommy while his own shot hit and destroyed Gantu's blaster. Tommy would've fired again if not for the fact that his leg was in great pain. Gantu's blast didn't hit Tommy, but plasma still splashed in random directions after hitting the ground. In this case, one place was Tommy's left leg. Gantu would've taken advantage of the situation. But the fact that he heard jet-packs not to far away made the Shale mercenary scared, so he simply ran away. Tommy crawled over too Lonerwolf, who was trying too heal himself with his powers, but it was in vain. So Tommy kissed Lonerwolf on the lips again, it made his friend relax in deaths grip, but not lose his fear. Yet in the end, Lonerwolf simply excepted that it was his time. Yet despite being so close too death, he managed too say something.

Lonerwolf:(Whispering)"Tommy...I...love...you...goodbye."

And with that being said, Lonerwolf simply gave up, and died in Tommy's arms. Tommy began too hyperventilate, almost losing it right there.

Tommy:(Whispering)"No...Lonerwolf, I still need you, please, don't leave me...I don't want too be left alone again...not again...not...again."

Tommy broke down and started crying as it started raining, as strange as it may seem on a desert planet, Tommy didn't take any notice. He was too lost in his own pool of sadness. But this time...it was much worse.

End Flashback

Tommy was now sitting up, no longer feeling tired, but breathing heavily. Spade's eyes fluddered open. She got out of bed and did some cat-like stretches in such a way, that it looked like it was impossible too actually do. Spade turned around after hearing Tommy's heavy breathing. She saw him crying tears of blood. Of course, not still being quite awake, Spade's mind couldn't fully register what she was seeing exactly. When Spade's mind did register the thought, she only sighed and hugged him, rubbing his wolf-ears in the process of trying too comfort him. The thought's eventually left Tommy's mind and he began too concentrate on the now. His normal expression was begining too dominate his face again.

Tommy: "Spade, you can stop now."

Tommy growled out in delight, one thing he just couldn't resist was having his ears rubbed.

Spade: "Naga."

Spade said firmly yet playfully as she began rubbing her body back and forth against his, much like an actual cat would. Spade purred very loudly, making her chest vibrate. Tommy was now completely back too his old self and ended up pushing Spade onto bed. He climbed on top of her and perpared Spade once more for what was about too happen.

Back Outside

Rosy was still in Jumba's ship as she continued shooting down the guards, who were now all retreating into the metal fortress. Rosy found this odd, seeing as how just a moment ago they had been firing without fear. Of cousre, the lizard-like experiment quickly had her answer. Battle droids suddenly began pouring out of the fortress by the hundreds, maybe thousands. All of them were armed with blaster rifles and immediatly began firing a hailstorm of blaster bolts at the ship. Rosy began firing at the droids as they ran for cover, all the while firing a counter-attack. Who knows how many battle droids that Rosy didn't aim at were suddenly torn apart by lot's of plasma and nuclear raidiation fire. Lilo and Stitch's dune buggy came swerving too a stop. It was Nuke and Lust. Nuke jumped out of the buggy and started running around, destroying any battle droids he hit. The funny thing was that Nuke was wearing his old Canadian officers uniform and jet-black scarf. Lust just fired the plasma canon attatched too the buggy, which just so happened too be a type of plasma mini-gun. (A/N: Just too clue you in, they changed the type of plasma canon during plan making.)

Back With Lilo, Jumba, Joses, and Hacker

Lilo: "Okay, so, Hacker and I will go left, and you two will go right, everyone know what too do from here?"

Jumba/Joses/Hacker: "Yes/Ih."

Lilo: "Alright, then let's go."

With that settled, Jumba and Joses set off in one direction while Lilo and Hacker went another way. Jumba and Joses walked in silence for a few minutes, not saying a word too each other. Jumba finally broke the silence.

Jumba: "This seems almost too easy."

Joses: "I know, it's verrrrrrrrry peculier."

Silence for another few moments.

Jumba: "You know Joses, this has too stop."

Joses: "Stop what?"

Joses asked, dumbfounded by Jumba's statement.

Jumba: "I mean you pretending too be happy with your life."

Joses: "But Jumba, I am happy."

Jumba: "Don't play games with me Joses, we've been friends since as long as I can remember." "I know when somethings out of place." "So tell me, what's wrong?"

Joses' shoulders slumped and sighed as he began.

Joses: "Well...I've just been realizing lately how fucked up my entire life has been." "My parents dieing while I was still young, me becoming a space pirate too survive, taking back my home planet from the Gremlins just too become another damn communist leader and try too take over the universe!"

Joses yelled out the last few parts, startling Jumba. Joses sighed and simply finished with.

Joses: "Let's be on are way Jumba."

Jumba also just sighed and continued down the hallway, staying close too his friends side. Ray shields suddenly activated and trapped Joses and Jumba inside. A single pipe poped out of the ceiling and released some type of gas that made them both pass out.

With Lilo and Hacker, a few minutes later

Hacker and Lilo were now running while firing back at the guards that were chasing them. Lilo took a shot with one of her pistols and hit a Predetor in the head straight through his visor. Meanwhile, Hacker, having run out of RPG's some time ago, was now using his mini-gun and tearing apart the guards. (A/N: Which can be expected from a gun that fires off about #2000 rounds per minute.) The duo of friends kept on running from the guards. By about now, Hacker was mentally slapping himself for not giving Lilo any blaster-proof battle armor. So he finally decided too do something about it. Hacker somehow managed too pull off some tricky manuvers and place Lilo between his blaster-proof armor and backpack. He turned around and started using his lower set of hands too send the shots back at the guards, all the while firing the mini-gun with upper set of arms. After another few minutes of running and firing, Hacker and Lilo were coming toward a door.

Lilo: "Hacker, a doors coming up, so watch out!"

Hacker: "That's a good thing Lilo." "I need you too hand me a detonator, quickly!"

Lilo reached into Hacker's backpack, then pulled out a thermal detonator and handed it to him. Hacker flipped the switch up and the detonator began beeping slowly. But got faster and faster as it finally let out one long beep. Hacker threw it at the last moment and landed in the crowd of guards as it detonated, sending body parts and blood flying everywhere. Hacker ran through the door, which atomatically opened for him. He stopped running when the door closed behind him and locked itself. Hacker got Lilo off of himself as they both looked at their surroundings in complete awe. In front of them were many different types of 3-D computer image blueprints of newer model designs for battle droids, tanks and mechs.

Lilo: "I'm asumming that this is...Builder's lab...isn't it?"

Hacker: "I can't answer that question, Lilo, cause I don't even know the answer." "But I am pretty sure that your right, because Builder is the only person I know that can come up with designs this advanced for droids."

Hacker and Lilo started walking toward the other side of the room. It turned out too be bigger than they had expected. As the two walked along, they saw partly built droids and other machines that looked like they had yet too be finished. Yet, it all seemed very strange too Hacker. He'd known Builder long enough too know he wouldn't leave his precious designs unguarded...unless there was a reason for it. Lilo and Hacker soon came too another door, it looked much different than any of the other doors in the facility though. It was made of something 'resembling' black marble, being held up by three hinges made of synthetic diamond on either side. Their were two door handle latches made of bright silver. The handles were very low too the ground, made that way so someone short could easily walk inside. It was too low for Gantu or any of the Predetor and Alien guards, and definantly too high for Hamsterveil too use. Hacker did the calculations in his head quickly. Lilo was right about one thing, this was for sure without a doubt...Builder's lab. Hacker went over and turned the latch too open the door. Expecting it too be locked, the door was too, Hacker's utter surprize...unlocked. He pushed the door open and slowly walked inside with Lilo close behind. The door suddenly shut and locked itself, Hacker wasn't surprized. Builder did things like this too many people. Lilo didn't even try opening the door, knowing the lock was probably too strong for either of them too break open. The duo looked around the room. The floor was made of the same materail as the door. The walls had red fabrick on them, gold columns stood away from the other every ten feet or so against the walls. One plant of a different species was in between each gold column in pots on smaller columns made of bright-red sapphire. The plants were at least #15 feet away from the walls. Hacker found this odd for some strange reason, it made him feel uneasy, as if he'd seen the room design somewhere before, but where. While Hacker was thinking, Lilo continued too take in the last features of the room. It was a small flight of bronze colored stairs, about six inches with each stair. It was in a circular formation. The circles got slightly smaller with each stair, until there was only a five foot long cirlce all the way around at the top. At the top was a four foot long, two foot wide, marble desk. It had colors that swirled and mixed with the others this way and that, along with clear bubble designs. It had a pile of paperwork on top along with pencils, pens, and erasers in a cup, a small labtop and a CD player. Next too the desk was a small CD case holder. Behind the desk was a metal chair of some kind. The chair suddenly turned around too reveal it was...

Lilo/Hacker: "Builder!"

Hacker and Lilo shouted at the same time as Builder gave a small, toothy grin. He looked exactly as he did before, but now he was wearing a black business mans suit with a gray button-up shirt underneith, a bright-red tie, and(A/N: Not that Lilo or Hacker see it yet.)a brown utility belt with a hoslter at the side that was holding a blaster pistol.

Builder: "Hey there Hacker, haven't seen you for a bit, was getting worried about you!" "Hello Lilo, good too see you again, and my you look more beautiful than ever!"

Builder yelled with much sarcasism. Hacker didn't seem too happy with seeing Builder again, especially since the last time they saw each other, Builder ended up shooting Hacker in his top right arm with a blaster pistol. Lilo on the other hand, had it even worse than Hacker, cause the last time she saw Builder, she found out that he was infatuated with her. (A/N: Damn...talk about bad luck.)

Hacker: "Keep your freakin hands too yourself Builder!" "Now, tell me, where the fucking hell is Stitch?"

Hacker yelled at Builder as he pointed the mini-gun at him.

Builder: "What is it with you guys, I know your frustrated but at least calm down." "I mean, theirs no use for such bad language Hacker, especially in front of a little girl."

Hacker slightly calmed down, knowing he shouldn't show his desperation in front of the enemy. Lilo on the other hand, was a different story.

Lilo: "Alright Builder, are you gonna tell us were Stitch is, or are we gonna have too beat it out of you?"

Builder just smirked a little before replying.

Builder: "Actually Lilo...I have a much better idea."

Builder snapped his fingers and in an instant, a loud rumbling sound was heard all over. Suddenly, battle droids poured out of the walls, revealing that they were actually curtain. Hundreds of droids barricaded the room, so many, that the sounds of their metallic feet against the floor drownded out into something that sounded like an applause. Soon, not one part of the room was uncovered by battle droids. They all gripped their blaster rifles, ready too fire at any moments notice. Hacker was actually shocked by this action, he hadn't expected Builder too go and do something like this. He was thinking rationally on what too do, but nothing could be done, Lilo was standing right next too him, and if he tried too harm Builder in any way possible, the droids would fire, and she would end up extra crispy in the crossfire. Builder was now in total control. He slowly got up from his seat with his hands behind his back and walked down what was supposedly the front part of the stairs. He walked until he was less than #15 feet away from Hacker and Lilo.

Builder: "Well, well, well, apparently your little plan has failed, Lilo."

Builder swiftly pulled out a plasma canon that was hidden in the back of his pants and shot at Hacker faster than he could react. It just so happened too be a net. Hacker was immediatly enveloped by it and his mini-gun clattered against the floor as he was enveloped.

Lilo: "Hacker!"

Lilo yelled as Builder laughed so hard, that his eyes were beggining too hurt. Lilo started backing away, suddenly feeling intimidated by him. Hacker was trying too break open the net with with plasma pistols, but it was of little use.

Builder: "Well you just give it up already, that nets made of pure frome steel, a combination of flataile(A/N: A type of alien metal I made up.)and crome steel." "With the two metals combined, they make a metal that's twice as strong as titaineum." "Best of all, it's plasma-proof."

Builder said calmly as he went back up the stairs and put his plasma canon on the desk.

Builder: "Get Hacker out of here, then bring Lilo to me."

Two battle droids came up and grabbed the net Hacker was trapped in and went out the door as Builder pushed a few buttons on his labtop's keyboard, which unlocked the doors. The droids left as two more came up and disarmed Lilo of her weapons and then picked her up. They quickly walked towards Builder. The closer they got, the quicker Lilo began too breath. She was actually beggining too hyperventelate. Lilo remembered the way he touched her last time, she could only imagine what would happen this time. The droids set Lilo down to the side of Builder's chair. He turned himself toured Lilo and quickly grabbed her by the collar of her dress. He lifted her up, then set her down on his marble table. Builder used his blood-red Angel wings too keep Lilo's arms against the table, while lining up his legs with hers too keep her from moving. He extended his right hands index claw and made a small tear at the top of her dress. Builder grabbed either side of her dress and began too rip it. The door to his study opening made Builder stop immediatly and stand up, letting go of his grip on Lilo. The droids parted as a female experiment wearing a pitch-black sweater and mini-skirt that went about one and a half inches above her knees that had green fur with two brown stripes on the front and back of her legs and arms with sky-bule eyes walked into the room.

It was Bonnie...

* * *

Sorry about the cliffy here, but I've been working on this chapter constantly for a few days now and I needed a good place too stop. So anyway, please read and review. Flames accepted, not welcomed. I'm hoping for good reviews though. 

P.S. If any of you were affended by Builder's certain liking towards Lilo, than please don't get mad at me. Because if any of you do, there'll be hell too pay when I have Hacker spike your entire computer systems.

P.S.S. If the scene between Lilo and Builder looks familiar too you, than that's probably because it was inspired by one of the last chapters in the story, "Empire of the Pacific", were Emperor 626 almost rapes Lilo.

P.S.S.S. The story, "Empire of the Pacifc", and Emperor 626 belong too Watson Sword, not me. Enough said.


End file.
